


A Useful Enemy

by bluedemon92



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hints of Tony Stark/Loki, M/M, Medical Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes joins the Avengers.  He did not expect to meet the silent brother of Thor, or the secrets that surround him.  A prisoner in Avenger's tower?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new chapter story! And it's Bucky/Loki!!!!

For how difficult things had started out, Bucky had been accepted into the Avenger’s fold with alarming ease.   With Steve and Natasha as his support, he met the rest of the team who greeted him jovially.  He shared the same floor with Steve, who was elated to have him by his side.

“I didn’t think it would be that easy.” Bucky admitted to his friend that night as they sat by the window, gazing at the skyline.  Steve looked towards his brows furrowed.

“Why not?”  He asked, his blue eyes filled with his normal concern.  Bucky shrugged.

“I’m…well I was the bad guy.”  He replied and Steve quickly shook his head.

“No.  You were under HYDRA’s control.  You were never the bad guy.”  Steve’s hand reached for Bucky’s shoulder and gripped it firmly.  Slowly, Bucky offered his friend a weak smile.

“Thank you.”  He managed and the captain smiled back.

Bucky would see _him_ two weeks later.

Like a phantom, Bucky should have noticed him during missions.  How a faint golden glow would emit from the air and strike at an enemy.  How when one of the team members were wounded, they would fade away as if they had never existed.

Like a silent guardian angel.  No face and no name.  Fighting out of eyesight, and gone before Bucky could look. However, two weeks later, he would meet them face to face.

* * *

 

It was a Thursday, which was movie night. The team had settled on Star Wars and were making pasta in the kitchen.  Thor had yet to make an appearance, so Bruce had asked of Bucky could go get him from his floor.  Bucky who had been chopping onions with Natasha, handed her the knife and headed towards the elevator with a confirming nod.

Thor lived on the floor below Bruce and above Steve and Bucky.  Clint and Natasha shared the floor below them, with Tony in the penthouse.  Pressing the button to Thor’s floor he leant against the elevator wall and watched as the light pinged.  When the elevator stopped at Thor’s level, the door slid open and Bucky stepped out.  He glanced around Thor’s place.  The hall was sparsely furnished.  A single picture hanging on the wall of Thor and Steve at a baseball game, grinning cheekily at the camera, arms slung over each other’s shoulders. Smiling, Bucky made his way down the hall.

“Thor?”  He called out.  “We’re making pasta…everyone is going to eat wi-“  His voice cut off as he bumped into another person as he turned the corner.  Stumbling back, Bucky began to apologize.  The man standing in front of him took several steps back, Bucky stared. Bright green eyes stared back, a pool of dark wavy locks tumbled down to the man’s shoulders.

This man looked familiar.

“Oh, hi!”  Bucky greeted.  “I’m Bucky Barnes.” He smiled at the other man who stared back in silence.  Bucky shifted uncomfortably.  “Is Thor-“

“LOKI!”  A familiar voice snarled out, causing both men to leap.  The man named Loki turned swiftly, just as Thor exited from a room and reached for him, grasping his arm in what Bucky thought to be a bruising grip.

“You’re not allowed out here, get back to your room!” Thor swarmed, shoving the other’s shoulder.  Loki quickly scurried away, without a glance at Bucky.  Thor glared after Loki, until the door closed before turning and offering Bucky his usually warm smile.

“I am sorry about that.  You said there was pasta?”  He asked.  Bucky blinked.

“Uhh…yeah…we were all waiting for you…” He motioned towards the elevator and Thor nodded.

“Aye.  I am sorry to have kept you waiting.  Shall we go?”  Thor suggested and Bucky quickly followed.  The elevator ride was silent and the noises from the penthouse were a huge change.

“What took you so long Thor!”  Stark called from the counter.  Thor chuckled and approached.

“What usually does.”  He replied easily and Barton snorted.  “Just keep him locked up.”  He suggested earning a snicker from Stark. Thor shrugged. “It would certainly make life easier.”  He conceded, Bucky stared on in confusion.  As they all gathered around the table and began eating, Bucky found himself glancing around, wondering what was going on.  Finally a lapse of silence occurred and Bucky spoke up.

“What’s with the guy on Thor’s floor?” He asked.

Silence met his question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. It will pick up! Thank you everyone!

It seemed that no one was interested in answering Bucky's question. They continued to eat, Natasha stealing Clint's roll from his plate and Thor flicking an olive out of the salad and towards Stark who scowled at him as the olive hit his pasta. Bucky turned to Steve who was staring at his plate in tense silence. Finally, Bucky chose to let the question go and began to eat. Soon all thoughts of Loki slipped his mind completely.

The next morning, Bucky went with Natasha and Steve for an early morning run through Central Park. The weather had begun to cool as fall approached. Natasha came out dressed snugly with a scowl on her face as Steve grinned at the pink scarf that was draped around her shoulders. They made their way down the sidewalk, Steve happily chatting with Natasha as they crossed the street.

Leaves crunched underfoot as they walked through the entrance of the park. Bucky lifted his eyes to watch the trees overhead, the leaves turning a lovely shade or red and yellow.

"Bucky?" Steve called out. "You coming?" Bucky blinked and tore his eyes from the trees to offer his friend a faint smile.

"Yeah."

Running was not Bucky's favorite past time. He wasn't bad, not by a long shot, yet he lacked the enthusiasm that easily wafted off his blond friend. He took an easier pace with Natasha who smiled cheekily at him, her cheeks flushed.

"Keeping up alright?" She puffed out. Bucky laughed, pushing his dark hair from his eyes at they took a corner.

"Of course!"

Ahead, Bucky could see Steve peek over his shoulder and smile at him. Bucky's smile widened as he returned the gesture. It was so easy to lose himself in Steve Roger's smile. It had nothing to do with lust or romantic attraction. It was just Steve. Months after the Winter Soldier fiasco, Steve had found Bucky working odd jobs living in a run down apartment. After some convincing, Bucky agreed to follow Steve and meet the Avengers.

And now...

Things couldn't be better.

He had a home.

He had Steve.

Quickly, running forward, Bucky caught up with Steve who beamed at him.

"Want to run another lap?" He suggested. Bucky swatted him on the back of his head.

That afternoon he and Steve ate at a Burger King. Nothing says completely screw up your work out than fast food. Bucky adored it. In fact he adored all fast food. It was awful for you but tasted amazing. The 1940's had been quite lacking it seemed. After they ate, they headed back to the tower. Bucky was once again reminded of the green eyed man he had met in Thor's home. He itched to ask Steve about it. Question him to why Loki was there. He had read up on him of course. He knew what he had done, and that he had been defeated. But that did not answer any of his questions. Why was Loki there? What had happened? Was Bucky not privy to this information?

"Pizza tonight?" Bucky suggested as they exited on their floor.

"Obviously we need to eat off all that workout from this morning." Steve snorted as he walked towards the kitchen.

"So that's a yes, right?" Bucky called earning laughter from Steve.

"Yeah, yeah. Invite Thor over. God knows he will be crushed if we don't invite him for pizza or movies."

* * *

On a separate floor in Avenger's tower, locked away in a small windowless room; perched on a single bed sat Loki. His eyes were closed, his legs crossed as he sat facing the wall. He did not open his eyes as he heard footsteps walk steadily down the hall. The footsteps stopped in front of his door for a moment, before fading off. His fingers traced the rough fabric of the bed spread. His fingers following the seam.

He could hear Thor's muffled voice through the door, a low chuckle rumbling from the God as he spoke. His voice and footsteps faded once more.

A stillness had fallen over his room and apartment. He knew Thor had left. Again. He never stayed for very long. Always quick to get away from his traitor brother. Loki's back hit the mattress as he lay down. He did not bother opening his eyes, instead drawing the blankets around his shoulders and stuffing his face into his pillow.

Maybe if he did not move for long enough, he would simply disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone! It will start picking up!

The second time he met Loki was during the night. He had gone down to Thor's floor to return the God's sweater that he had worn over for pizza and forgot. He had walked down the hall towards the kitchen and spotted Loki sitting at the counter a cup of what Bucky had assumed was tea in hand. Thor was no where to be seen. Loki had looked up when he heard Bucky approach.

"Hi," Bucky began hesitantly. "Thor left his-" Loki held out a hand for it and Bucky handed it over, their fingertips never touching. Loki took the sweater and drew it to his lap. He looked towards Bucky, eyes devoid of emotion. Bucky studied him curiously. Loki put down his cup and stood, eyes still on Bucky as though he expected him to attack.

"Are you alright?" Bucky asked after a moment. Loki looked away from Bucky for a quick moment, looking god the hall in search of Thor who remained absent. "Look if this is a bad time I can go." Bucky offered, Loki looked back towards him and cocked his head slightly as he studied Bucky. He nodded to Bucky holding up the sweater in thanks and Bucky returned it.

"I guess...I'll see you around?" Loki did not answer, instead looking back down the hall in silence. Bucky nodded to himself and turned to leave when the back door opened and Thor stepped out from the bathroom.

"Bucky?" Thor called ignoring Loki and approaching the man. "What brings you here?" Bucky nodded to the sweater clutched in Loki's tense fingers.

"You left your sweater." He murmured and Thor glanced to Loki.

"I thank you for returning it. I had not realized I had left it." He replied, plucking the sweater from Loki without a word to him. He offered Bucky a friendly smile. "Are we still planned for movies this Saturday?" He asked and Bucky nodded.

"Tony's coming over. He suggested the Lord of the Rings. I guess it's a good movie series." Bucky shrugged and Thor beamed.

"Excellent." Bucky's eyes returned to Loki who was studying his feet. "You should come to. I think you might like it." Loki lifted his gaze, brows raised.

"Loki is not permitted from this premises." Thor replied quickly and Loki did not react, again looking at his feet. Bucky shrugged.

"I'll bring the movie to him then. It has to be boring." He offered but Thor shook his head.

"That will not be necessary," Then to Loki without even bothering to look at him. "Go back to your room."

Loki does so without complaint.

Bucky can't bring himself to meet Thor's gaze afterwards.

* * *

Finally Bucky brought Loki up again. It was just after a mission and they were sitting on a curb, watching as Clint searched for his arrows. Bucky had turned to Tony and cleared his throat.

"Why won't anyone tell me what's up with Loki?" He asked and Clint looked up from his arrow while Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're still asking about this?"

"Well _still_ no one had answered me so...yeah." Bucky replied in annoyance.

"He's working off his debt for the New York attack by working with us." Tony replied earning a snort from Barton. Thor stood aside, impassive as ever when Loki was mentioned.

"So he's our ally?" Bucky questioned.

"In a sense, yes." Bruce replied, fixing his shirt. Bucky frowned, his eyes moving to glance at Clint. "But there is something more isn't there?" He probed and Bruce shook his head walking away.

"Nothing that needs to be discussed."

Bucky would be getting to the bottom of this.

* * *

Thor returned to his flat late that night. He approached Loki's door and punched in the key code. The door clicked unlocked and Thor pushed it open. Loki was in bed, covers drawn up, but awake staring at Thor as he entered.

"Get up, you need to shower." Thor instructed. Loki hesitated fr a moment before slipping from the bed. He was dressed in a long sleeve shirt and dark pants. The shirt was a dull blue color and incredibly loose on him, hanging down low on his throat showing an expanse of pale flesh. He adjusted the shirt and followed Thor from the room. He moved slowly down the hall, not touching anything as he moved.

Thor flicked on the bathroom lights and grabbed a towel off the shelf. As per usual, Thor sat down on the toilet, arms crossed looking incredibly uncomfortable while Loki turned the shower head on. And as usual, he hesitated before pulling his clothing off, peering at Thor over his shoulder as the god averted his gaze but did not move to leave.

Privacy was a luxury Loki was barely privy to. He supposed he should be thankful he can sleep alone and use the rest room. But the right to bathe alone was denied. He stripped from his clothing, his shirt snagging on his collar, before he was able to pull it off. His pants followed, and he left it in the corner on the floor as he quickly stepped into the shower and pulled the sliding door closed.

"S.H.I.E.L.D agents will be here for you tomorrow at 6:30 in the morning, you will be dressed and ready to go before they arrive." Thor's voice stated monotone. Loki continued to shower, squirting shampoo into his palm and working it through his hair. Thor fell silent again and Loki appreciated the quiet. He allowed the warm water to strike against his neck and closed his eyes. He hated when he had to go with S.H.I.E.L.D, it was humiliating. He would rather spend the time with Stark and Banner testing him. They at least had the sense to ignore him during testing. Loki washed the shampoo from his hair and moved to his body.

Outside the shower, Thor glanced to the clock before briefly back to Loki's foggy body. The shower head turned off and Loki watched as the door slid partially open and Loki groped for the towel. His fingers curled around the material and he drew it into the shower with him. Loki quickly dried himself and wrapped the towel securely around himself. He stepped from the shower and Thor opened the door. He followed Thor back towards his room and relaxed his tensed shoulders when the door closed and locked behind him, Thor quickly retreating away.

He did not sleep much that night, too worked up for the coming morning to relax. When they did come for him as usual, Thor was out of sight and Loki was again injected in the neck with a tranquilizer. Better safe than sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

Bucky would learn a lot about the conditions of Loki's stay in the tower in the next coming days. How for three days Loki was in custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. For during those three days, Thor would be reluctant to spend time with the Avengers, more content on staying at home and waiting out Loki's time. How Loki was handed over to S.H.I.E.L.D once a month for testing. It was protocol. No one cared about Loki. He was paying for his crimes in an alternate way to life in prison.

"Steve, why won't anyone answer me?" Bucky had asked during the night. Steve had finally relented and told Bucky to sit down.

"Thor's father decided that Loki needed to repay for what he had done. He and S.H.I.E.L.D came to this agreement. Loki would work off his debt by helping the Avengers. He would also be used for tests...they test his magic, and how it reacts to things."

"So like a lab rat." Bucky stated coldly and Steve nodded.

"So if he is repaying why is he locked away?"

"No one trusts him Bucky. This isn't suppose to be fun, he is paying for his crimes." Bucky looked away picturing Loki in his mind. Recalling that piece of metal that wrapped around the God's throat. Remembering how Clint snickered when ever he got a look at it.

"He's collared Steve. Like a dog. Clint makes comments about it."

"The collar...the collar keeps him in check. It depletes him of energy and his magic if he attempts anything malicious."

"And the whole shock aspect to it?" Bucky snapped. Steve sighed.

"It only shocks him if he turns on us."

"He can't even defend himself without getting shocked. He's not a dog." Bucky replied coolly.

"He's dangerous Bucky. This just ensures nothing can go wrong." His voice trailed off as Bucky swiftly stood and stalked from the room. Disgust pouring out of his posture. SHIELD, it seemed, was no better than Hydra.

* * *

The needle pierced the flesh of his arm with pathetic ease. He watched in a daze as the golden liquid was injected into him. The doctors surrounding him mumbled in approval as the liquid disappeared. A ringing filled Loki's head as the doctor moved to his other arm and injected him again. His eyelids began to vibrate as the last of the liquid was injected. The voices becoming warped. He closed his eyes as a wave of nausea overcame him.

Loki was strapped down and his body sagged against the hard bedding, He watched from the corner of his eye as the doctors moved around to his other side and took something from the table.

Something sliced into his flesh above his naval. His eyes closed again and he held his breath at the sharp pain.

"Anything?" A familiar male voice suddenly spoke up.

"Nothing new as of yet, sir." A female replied. The male grunted in response. The male moved around into view but Loki did not have the energy to open his eyes. He felt a pair of heated fingers reach to touch his throat checking his pulse. He wanted to bat those hands away, too hot, he needed cold. He jolted away from the hands and they retracted.

"How much did you give him?"

"Two doses."

"Hmm... better start upping the dosage."

"Of course sir."

Loki went under.

When he awoke next his whole body felt numb and he had been moved to another room. The lights overhead were blinding. Squinting Loki shifted his gaze around the room to notice that he was alone. He clenched his fingers trying to gain feeling back in them. They remained unfeeling. Loki allowed his eyes to fall shut, breathing through his nose. He had no idea how much time had passed since he was brought here. Had no way of telling if he was close to being done. How close it was to being over. When the automatic doors slid open again he did not bother to open his eyes. Instead he allowed the man to approach him.

"Seems like your expectations were dashed." Director Fury spoke up softly. "I guess these ants _can_ take down the big bad wasp." Loki heard him walk around the gurney Loki was strapped to. Fury never touched him merely observed the bound God in quiet contemplation.

"You've proven quite the asset to the Avengers and SHIELD. I would almost say you have earned yourself some freedom. But I know better. You're just biding your time. Waiting for the best time to strike. I will not allow that time to come however. You may be docile right now, but for how long?" Fury stated softly. He stared down at Loki before turning on his heel and striding from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Sorry. I will be visiting my Great Grandfather who has been put in Hospice care.

They had taken to seeing how far they could take things before Loki could no longer handle it. Breaking his slender fingers to watch as they healed themselves. Cutting him open only to watch the skin stitch itself back together again. It was like being with Thanos all over again. Only this time there was no way out. There was no escape. Not even returning to the Tower. And as usual at the end of his care with SHIELD he was washed. Or hosed. Whatever seemed more appropriate. They had started with ice cold water being sprayed on him but the lack of effect had them switching to dousing him with the water on the highest setting. Scalding him and leaving his skin red. And all the while Fury would be watching.

Loki could not tell if the worst part of returning to the tower after spending time with SHIELD was that he was heavily drugged, or if it was the best part. It was a blessing because during that time he was treated almost kindly by those returning him. They did not rush him and were careful when helping him through the door and into the elevator. He was so heavily drugged he could not recall what was being done as he returned. It was a blur or like a dream. It was a curse however because the fact that he was drugged. How Barton was always there when he was returned, smirking triumphantly as Loki was half carried through the door. It was a curse for the way Thor would be waiting for him, expressionless and haughty and looking so much like Odin that it hurt. It was a curse for the way that even being heavily drugged Loki would attempt to babble and speak unable to say anything.

They had brought him up the Thor's floor. Thor had taken him from the SHIELD agent and easily scooped him up. Loki's head falling back as he stared up at the ceiling and let out a low whine as his head spun. Thor thanked the SHIELD agent and shot an annoyed glare at Clint who was watching the exchange with a little grin.

"Something amuses you Barton?" Thor questioned as he adjusted his hold on Loki who slurred something sluggishly. Barton shook his head lifting his hands in defeat.

"No, no. Nothing's funny." He replied stepping back but still grinning. Thor nodded to the door.

"Then go. You are not needed here." He intoned as Loki's fingers reached for Thor's beard and lightly pat it like one would pet an animal. Thor tensed and closed his eyes as Clint walked away chuckling.

Thor carried the drugged God back to his room. He deposited him on the bed, watching as Loki rolled onto his side with a small whine, clenching his eyes shut. The vertigo became too much and Loki began to dry heave, Thor reached for his sibling and steadied him as he vomited over the edge of the bed, his shoulders heaving. Once the heaving subsided, Loki's body relaxed, his breathing evening out. Thor pulled away from his sibling and stood, wiping his hand absently on his pants.

Loki heard Thor walk out the door, locking it behind him. His body felt like lead, as though he had drank too much mead and was at the point where his drunkenness had gone from lightly and flighty to heavy and nauseous. He leant over the bed once again as he vomited, the drugs affects having never agreed with him. He wiped the side of his cheek and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Pizza tonight?" Tony called as Thor exited the elevator. Thor nodded, waving his hand.

"We had pizza last week." Natasha replied from the couch. She flicked through the channels as Tony scoffed.

"Well we could try Chinese."

"That was last month!" Bruce called from the kitchen.

"Dammit, someone pick something!" Tony griped. Thor plopped down beside Natasha and watched as she searched through the channels. Finally it was agreed on Mexican. The team ate together, on the couches laughing as arguing over what to watch.

Loki was not mentioned once.

Back in Loki's room, the God lay draped over the edge of his bed, his eyes blown wide open. His breathing had finally evened out but that did not get rid of the pain. His arms felt like the needles were still there. He could not clench his fingers. Finally he dragged himself from his bed, wiping the side of his mouth. The taste of stale vomit was nauseating and Loki wished he could wash his mouth out. Instead he cleaned up the mess he had made and curled back up in his bed.

A few floors up, Bucky Barnes picked at his burrito and listened in as Clint and Tony badgered back and forth. He glanced towards Thor and watched as he ate his third burrito with a laugh. The man had amazing metabolism. Steve for the most part still ate like the scrawny kid he used to be. It left a hollowness in Bucky's chest when he looked at his friend knowing that no one else in the room knew Steve before the serum, would they had even sent him a second glance? When the food was gone and Thor headed back to the elevator after his goodbyes, Bucky wondered if Loki was going to eat at all tonight.

* * *

Loki slept unsteadily that night. Tossing and turning and never able to relax his trembling muscles. Thor had not returned since he had deposited Loki upon his return. If Loki suddenly died, how long would it take for someone to realize? Perhaps they would realize upon the next time he was to be used by them. Would anyone care? Not the Avengers of course, but Thor?

The God had made it painfully clear on what he thought of Loki. Made it obvious that he no longer saw Loki as anything expect the enemy. He was no longer his brother, he was no longer his friend. Months ago it would had soothed Loki to hear those words. To know there was no ties to the God of Thunder, but now at his weakest, he was alone. Even more so that when he had been Thanos's pet. Because now there was no hopes or illusions of someone in the universe caring for him. No belief that someone somewhere would not want him harmed.

Even the aftercare from SHIELD did no disillusion Loki to Thor caring.  It was Thor's duty to keep Loki healthy.  There was no affection behind his actions.  There was no brotherly adoration.  He was an enemy.  And that was all he ever would be.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey and update! Thank you all so much for the support!

Loki slept heavily during the night. The cooling temperature was an appreciated change from the stifling summer heat. He was given two days respite from interacting with the Avengers. The time allowed the drugs to leave his system. He spent much of this time sleeping. Thor escorted him to the restroom as needed and brought him out to the kitchen for meals. The meals were normally condensed soups. Thor noting Loki had taken a liking for the tomato, stocked up on the brand. Loki couldn't help but appreciate the sentiment. However, Thor would quickly bring Loki back to his rooms and rush off. This left Loki alone once more. The room he had been put in had no windows. A single bed was stuffed in the corner with drab blankets and a flat pillow. A small plastic table sat in the opposite corner with a cheap metal chair. A bare light bulb hung overhead that was blinding when turned on. There were no books to occupy Loki's time. No window to gaze out or people to talk to.

It was a lonely existence. Lonely and usually quiet. Until he was dragged off to aid the Avengers. Even then he was closely monitored. He was constantly under scrutiny of the SHIELD agents that he was sent to. Every move he made was met with unrest. And the Avengers themselves...

Barton was easily the most outwardly hostile. He sneered every time he spotted Loki, his face lighting up in triumph as he looked at the collar wrapped around Loki's throat. It seemed he was getting his revenge on the God. The pleasure he willingly showed at Loki's expense was proof of that. Romanoff was different. She was aloof towards him and pretended that he was not even there. Banner treated him much the same as Romanoff. And during tests, he had no face. He was just an object. Stark was a bit more...social. He was by no means kind but if it was just him and Loki during the tests, he would sometimes ramble to the God. But if Banner was present, it was as if Loki was not. Rogers was by far the most conflicted of the group. he grew uncomfortable with the comments Barton made but never spoke up in Loki's defense. And there was the new man on the team... a tall angular dark man with something broken about him. The man made attempts to speak to Loki, but the God ignored his attempts. he did not trust this new man. It would be in no time at all that he too would despise Loki.

It was during the first snow fall of the season that the man named Bucky would once again attempt to reach out to him. This time however he would succeed.

The team had just finished a mission near Florida and had returned to the tower late during the night. Loki stood with a SHIELD agent, his face devoid of emotion as the team passed by. The SHIELD agent getting caught in conversation with Banner. Quickly Bucky approached the God who glanced at him.

"Hi." Bucky greeted and Loki blinked. Bucky quickly glanced ahead, noting no one had noticed him approach Loki. Bucky's gaze returned to Loki and he grinned.

"I got you something!" He stated pushing an object into Loki's hand. Loki's brows furrowed and he looked down in surprise.

"We had some time off before we head to head back, and I thought you might like it..." Loki held the object. A book tightly, staring down in wonder at the title.

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

"Yeah I read them and I guess that the British version is called Philosopher's...anyway if you like it, I can get you the next one too." Bucky offered. Loki hesitantly studied the book cover before glancing over his shoulder and quickly hiding the book inside his coat. He stiffly nodded his thanks to Bucky and lowered his gaze just as Thor approached.

"Loki," Thor's harsh voice had Loki tensing up and quickly looking away from Bucky and towards his irate sibling. Thor regarded Loki with annoyance. "I thought I told you to stay with the SHIELD agent-I'm sorry he was bothering you." Thor glanced towards Bucky who shook his head swiftly.

"He wasn't bothering me." He replied in annoyance. Thor however was focused on Loki once more.

"Go back to our rooms." He muttered. Loki swiftly made his way past his sibling and the rest of the Avengers and towards the doors. Banner stared at Loki while the others looked towards Thor. Bucky coolly stared at the God.

"We were having a conversation before you but in." He muttered ignoring Barton's snort. Thor regarded Bucky unimpressed.

"I have made it clear to you that he is not to converse with you."

"Yes you were rather obnoxious about it too." Bucky snapped as Steve stepped forward. Thor's gaze hardened. "You dare-"

"Yes I dare. You don't scare me Thor. I've seen worse than you." Bucky snarled. Steve lightly pushed Thor back and stared at his friend.

"Bucky c'mon." He implored. Still staring Thor down, Bucky shoulder checked him and stalked towards the doors ignoring Steve as the man reached for him.

* * *

The doors had automatically locked behind him as he entered his room, his heart hammering in his chest. He glanced over his shoulder, half expecting it to burst open at any second. Loki figured Thor would come into his room to scream at him later, but for now Loki was safe. He clutched the little book close, examining the cover and running his finger over the boy on the cover's tiny face. He cracked the book open and sat cross legged on his bed.

_Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived..._

Loki managed to get half way through the first chapter before foot steps approached. Swiftly Loki shoved the book beneath his mattress and stood. The door handle jiggled for a moment before the door unlocked and swung open. Thor charged into the room, his nostrils flared. He approached his sibling and grasped him by the elbow as the other attempted to back away. Thor's fingers closed around Loki's elbow, sinking into his flesh. Thor pulled Loki towards him until their noses nearly touched.

"I know not what you are planning, but it would be wise to stop now." Thor stated, his eyebrows narrowed. Loki stared back, his face shifting into an expressionless mask.

"Barnes is now a member of the Avengers. He has no need to converse with the likes of you. You will not approach him, you will not speak to him and if he approaches you, you will turn the other direction. Am I understood?" Thor stated, his grip tightening. Loki wined in pain, gritting his teeth.

"LOKI!" Thor snarled, shaking the God who finally relented and gave a curt nod.

"Good." Thor muttered shoving Loki away from him and turning away as Loki stumbled backwards and fell into the bed frame. Loki did not lift his eyes until he heard Thor close the door behind him. He slowly pulled himself up and sat on the edge of his bed, hands clasped in his lap as he stared at the door. It took several moments for his heartbeat to return to normal. Having Thor rush at him was frightening, no matter how used he had gotten to it. Finally he reached for his book, wrapping his blanket around his shoulders and settled into the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know there is quite a bit of distaste for Thor's attitude, but remember TDW? Thor was hardly welcoming to Loki then, so now is not any different. Loki made an attempt on his life and Thor is bitter. But like TDW things change...

* * *

It was raining heavily outside, Loki noted as he followed Thor into the kitchen. The phone buzzed and Thor strode off to answer it. He shuffled to the window and watched as the rain pattered against the window. The clouds were ominous, pregnant with rain water and casting dark shadows over the city. He could faintly hear Thor in the background on the phone, his voice rumbling. Loki's fingers lifted to touch the cool glass window. He was never usually conscious or fully so when he was out doors. And the times during missions where he was outside, he was surrounded by agents so he reveled in the moment of peace to gaze out at the sky. One never truly learned to appreciate the things around them, until they were taken away. Thunder rumbled and Loki thought of his brother. This was truly his weather. Ever changing and harsh, but brilliant to look upon. He was so engrossed in the sky that he failed to notice that Thor had hung up the phone and was approaching his sibling.

"Loki," Thor's voice drawled out, causing the God to tense, shoulders hunching. "You are not permitted to stand by the window. Someone might see you." He stated and Loki rolled his eyes. From this height? But he drew away from the window and took a seat at the table. Thor's back was turned as he rummaged through the cupboard.

"I am going to visit Jane Foster in two nights. You will be under the Avenger's watch. It will benefit you to not cause trouble and do as you're told." Thor muttered as he turned the burner on. Loki heard the familiar noise of canned soup plopping into a pot. His eyes turned to his fingers which rested on the table. He took in the slenderness and delicateness of them. Noting how they held no remembrance of the times Thanos and SHIELD broken them and twisted them and burnt them. He clenched them, wishing he could feel his magic beneath them. He watched as Thor poured the soup onto a bowl, careful to not let it spill. He tensed as he watched Thor break open one of the pills on the counter and sprinkle it into the mix. When Thor turned to glance and see if Loki had seen, Loki turned the other direction, gazing once more out the window. Tense as Thor placed the stirred soup in front of him.

"Eat." Thor commanded.

And Loki did.

* * *

"I am sorry to drop this upon you." Thor stated for what seemed the seventh time. Steve waved him off.

"It's no trouble Thor, really. Have fun. You've earned it." He stated and the God smiled warmly. "I wish to surprise her. It has been too long since I have seen her." He murmured, his blue eyes lightening. Steve nodded, understanding completely.

"Go, Thor. Get outta here." He grinned. Thor took a step back nodding.

"I will-I am...Thank you." He stated before turning on his heel and rushing out of the room.

Steve shook his head, smiling as Thor left before turning back to where Bucky lounged on the couch. Bucky regarded Steve with a quirked eyebrow.

"What?"

"Babysitting Loki I take it?" He commented dryly. Steve shook his head.

"Just keeping an eye on him while Thor is gone." He replied. Bucky stood stretching.

"Dandy. Maybe he'll actually be treated like a person during that time." He suggested, studying Steve. The Captain sighed scratching the back of his head.

"I don't see any reason that you can't watch over him too, Bucky. Maybe tonight...we can have him over for dinner?" He suggested watching a hint of a smile cross Bucky's lips.

"I'm sure he'd like that."

Steve cooked spaghetti that night, managing to cook the sauce to perfection. While he cooked he asked Bucky to go grab Loki. Which was fine until the moment Bucky got to the God's floor. Something felt wrong about this. Like dragging a cornered wounded animal out of their safety zone and into the fire. Loki's door was dead bolted, several times over in fact. And on top of that Stark's A.I. held a key code that Steve had to give to Bucky. The security on the door was ridiculous. What if there was a fire? Although, Bucky supposed if there was any danger, Thor could just rip the door from the wall to reach his sibling. Bucky hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Loki? It's Bucky. Steve and I are having pasta for supper and were hoping to have you over."

No answer.

Bucky shifted, glancing up and down the empty hallway.

"Well...I'm unlocking the door now, okay?" He received no reply but went about the locks. Several of the stuck and took jiggling to come loose but once the last one was done he lightly knocked again.

"Okay...umm can I come in?" Bucky asked clearing his throat. Silence met his request. The man was now at a loss what to do. It felt wrong walking in uninvited. He wasn't sure if he should knock again. However, the door handle slowly turned and opened, revealing Loki on the other side. He stared at Bucky with an unreadable expression on his face. His green eyes startling bright in the lighting. Bucky's lips twitched as he fought down a smile.

"Hi...Thor asked Steve to...watch over you while he was gone. We were wondering if you would like to eat dinner with us tonight?" Loki's browns furrowed as though the notion shocked him. Bucky studied Loki curiously waiting for a response. He glanced quickly around Loki's room, noting the bleakness of it. No windows and a deadbolt on the door... Loki had still not answered him.

"No one else will be there. You don't have to worry about Barton or Stark or anything." He watched as Loki's guarded tense expression began to soften. Bucky fought off a grin as he realized he was getting to him.

"We're having _spaghetti_." He prompted and watched as Loki stared at him, puzzled. Bucky finally grinned.

"You've never had spaghetti before? You have to try it. It's great I promise." He watched as the defiance drained away from the God and he nodded once. Bucky smiled warmly and nodded to the door.

"Shall we?"

* * *

Steve was setting out the plates when Bucky returned, Loki in tow. Bucky was smirking his all too familiar over pleased with himself smirk and it caused Steve's chest to ache just looking at him. Loki trailed behind, his shoulders hunched. Steve offered Loki a tight lipped smile and nodded.

"Hello Loki." He greeted, the God nodding back. Bucky shot Steve a grin before turning to Loki and motioning for him to sit. Loki hesitated, eying Bucky as the man sat next to him before lowering him into the chair. Steve sat across from Bucky and looked at Loki.

"Have you ever had spaghetti before?"

Loki shook his head no.

Steve smiled.

"It's really good. The sauce is sort of spicy, I hope you don't mind." Both he and Bucky watched as the God took a timid first bite. He chewed for a moment, eyes cast downwards before looking up and at Steve with a little smile.

"Do you like it?" Steve asked and the God nodded. The captain beamed while Bucky took a bite of his own food.

"I'm glad," slowly the blonde frowned as he wondered what Thor was feeding Loki. The God had been slender bordering gaunt before, but now his cheekbones were more pronounced and hollow looking. He reached across the table taking another scoop of spaghetti and placing it on Loki's plate. The three of them ate in comfortable silence, Steve noting the soft glances Bucky would shoot Loki. Smiling to himself Steve's gaze returned to his plate.

Blessedly there were no interruptions. Loki ate his food with a happy little smile. The food was foreign to him. Nothing he had ever eaten before. Asgard did not offer such food and Thor of course offered nothing but canned foods. Every so often Bucky and Steve would stark talking to each other. Smiling fondly as they spoke. Loki was reminded of Thor and himself. The way the two interacted was reminiscent of the once close brothers.

When Steve went to clean up after supper, Bucky turned his attention back to Loki a curious little frown on his face.

"You know...I have never heard you speak. You're allowed to talk you know." He murmured. "Thor's not here."

The God looked down for a moment, clenching his fingers on his lap. Bucky stared. Finally the God lifted his gaze and shook his head causing Bucky's brows to raise in surprise.

"Why not?" He questioned. Loki slowly motioned to his throat, opening his mouth no noise escaping. After a second Bucky's expression morphed into shock.

"You can't speak?" He hissed, glancing quickly at Steve who stood at the sink humming as he washed the dishes. Loki nodded, unable to meet Bucky's eyes.

"But...why-how?" Bucky suddenly realized that Loki could not answer him and sunk back in his seat. When Steve came back to the table, he was startled by the miserable expressions on their faces.

Fifteen minutes later, Bucky walked Loki back to his room. The idea of leaving Loki alone was distasteful but Loki seemed willing. Bucky leaned against the door frame watching Loki with a little smile.

"How did you like the book?" He inquired. Loki glanced at the man before approaching his bed and lifting the mattress, drawing the book from underneath. Bucky laughed as Loki showed him the bookmark at the last four pages.

"That good, huh? I'll bring the next one on up tomorrow before dinner. Oh-" Bucky suddenly held a notebook out to Loki, a pen tucked on top. "I know you can't...talk but I figured you could use this...when you want to...if you want to." Loki stared at the notebook in surprise before hesitantly reaching forward and taking it from Bucky nodding his thanks.

"So, you wanna come by for dinner again tomorrow? Maybe breakfast and lunch too?" Bucky questioned, his eyes amused. Loki studied the Winter Solider for a moment before opening toe notebook and scribbling a message. Bucky laughed when Loki lifted it up.

_Will there be more spaghetti?_

"I think we can arrange that." He replied, watching as a slow smile spread across Loki's thin lips. The God nodded his consent.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Loki." Bucky murmured and backed away from the door. Smiling, Loki waved his hand and closed the door. The doors automatically locking up as it sealed shut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started out differently, but I couldn't really do anything with it so I restarted it. Hope your holidays were lovely and if you don't celebrate a holiday I hope you had a wonderful day.
> 
> I had a dream a couple of nights ago and Indries was in it. If you read my It Started Out With A Kiss Series you all know who that charming lady is ;) Well now I am highly tempted to right another fanfiction with her in it. But have yet to sketch out a plot, so darlings this is where your genius comes in. Another FrostIron with Indries, can it be done?

* * *

Thor was delayed returning by two days, giving Bucky free reign on Loki. He often wandered over during the morning, releasing Loki from his 'bedroom' and allowing him to go about his morning, showering and brushing his teeth. Loki had been startled that Bucky did not follow him into the bathroom when he was to shower.

"Thor actually is in the room with you while you're bathing?" Bucky asked, his lips twisted in a scowl. Loki nodded, his towel held in front of his chest as he regarded the man. Bucky shook his head.

"That's not even right...okay I'm not sitting in here while you do what you need to do... not that you're not attractive or anything...just clean up take your time and we'll figure something to do. We can watch some movies. Steve said that you are not allowed to leave the tower but said it couldn't hurt to let you enjoy yourself a bit." Lo nodded, he did not smile as he closed the door but Bucky could see the tightness in his face soften. While Loki showered, Bucky toured around the apartment. It was sparsely decorated, a few pictures on the wall. One of Thor's girlfriend Jane sitting on a soft next to a dark haired woman both laughing, Jane looking into the camera. Another of the her and Thor grinning at each other, Barton in the background making a face. The last was of the team sitting at a bar.

While Bucky explored, Loki stood in the shower, fiddling with the temperature. Thor often was the one who controlled the temperature. He understood Loki's preference for a cooler shower, but often mistook that for needing the water to be ice cold. He allowed the water to strike against the back of his neck in a pleasant way. Closing his eyes he sighed contently.

Bucky looked up from the photos just as Loki slipped from the bathroom, freshly cleaned and wearing a a fresh set of clothes. The sweater was a bit loose on him and the jeans baggy. The God looked shrunken in the outfit, but Bucky couldn't help but admire the lovely flesh of the God's shoulder as the shirt dipped, showing enough skin for Bucky's mother to be scandalized. The collar strapped around Loki's throat deterred the soldier from admiring the skin there as well.

"Hey there...I brought you more books." He motioned towards the coffee table where several books sat waiting. Loki studied Bucky before glancing towards the books, obviously interested. He took a tentative step towards the book pile and picked the top one up.

'Hamlet'

Loki glanced towards Bucky who took the next book on the pile and sat down on the couch. He opened the book and began reading while Loki stared at him in silence. Finally Bucky lowered the book to glance up at Loki.

"Well? Sit down and relax a little. Read some Shakespeare." He motioned to the cushion next to him and Loki took it, face drawn into a confused frown. Bucky returned to his book and after a moment, Loki opened the first page of 'Hamlet' and began reading.

**BARNARDO**

Who's there?

**FRANCISCO**

Nay, answer me. Stand and unfold yourself.

**BARNARDO**

Long live the king!...

* * *

Loki enjoyed those few days where he could read and relax without Thor. He even enjoyed Barnes's company. The man had a charming smile and spoke kindly, but there was something...more. The man's eyes held the same coldness that Loki's did. There was something much deeper than just the new Avenger and friend of the Captain's routine.

There was an edge to Barnes. An edge that he attempted to hide with a easy grin and charming words. But Loki was not so easily fooled. He was...intrigued. And it didn't hurt that Barnes was kind to him. Something Loki had not expected from anyone. It was a welcome change from before. But all things must come to an end and Thor arrived back to the tower late at night. The books were stowed away and Loki was hidden away in his room. Bucky promising to come by another time. He had hesitated outside Loki's door while Loki stared at him. Slowly, Bucky reached forward for Loki's hand. Noting how cold it was in his loose grasp. Loki stiffened but did not pull away from Bucky's touch.

"I know...they have you really limited on things but if you need anything...I'm just one floor down alright?" He stated. Loki slowly nodded, his mouth drawn in a straight line. Bucky lifted the God's hand and brought it to his lips placing a chaste kiss on the back of his knuckles and smiling devilishly.

"Goodnight Loki." He murmured against Loki's hand. He stepped back, still smiling as Loki closed the door.

Loki went to bed smiling that night.

It was after midnight when Thor arrived back at the tower. The elevator ride was silent. His apartment was dark when the elevator door opened. He did not bother to turn on the lights as he navigated down the hall. Thor did not stop at Loki's door, continuing to his room feeling a heavy weight settle on his chest. The lightness that he had felt was now cast away as he returned to Loki. The warmth that he felt with Jane was dulled and icy once again. His bed beckoned him, making Thor realize how tired he truly was. Trudging forward he landed face first on the plush mattress, not even taking off his shoes.

In his room, Loki sad cross legged on the bed reading from straining eyes. His fingers following his eyes as he read line after line. He had stiffened when he heard Thor return but the elder God had not bothered to check on him. He read until the words began to blur together and he could no longer keep his eyes focused. He read until the words lost their meaning. He hid the book underneath the mattress, before drawing his blanket around his shoulders and closing his eyes.

Morning came too soon for both siblings. Both dreaded having to see each other. Both would rather stay copped up in their rooms and hide. Finally they forced themselves out of bed, dressing sluggishly. Thor exited his room, rubbing the side of his head as he approached Loki's door and unlocked it. Loki stood by the bed, dressed and waiting. His eyes on the floor. Thor could already feel a coolness fill his chest at the sight of him. He pushed the door open and motioned for Loki to follow.

Things were once again back to the way they were.


	9. Chapter 9

At some point during an early morning mission, Thor had been wounded.  Amora the Enchantress and Skurge had been ransacking Canada when the Avengers had intervened.  Amora had always been a difficult enemy.  Unlike Doom who while he was powerful and a match for the team, he was more predictable.  His pride often getting in the way of his schemes and his attacks unsurprising.  Amora however was a viper.  She could play anyone to her tune and her mind was far ahead of the game.  

The attacks had been quick and merciless, one moment Thor was battling Skurge and the next he was on the ground, couching up blood, clutching at his heavily bleeding chest wound.  Steve had been the first to react, rushing to the wounded God and falling to his knees at his side.  

"Oh god-"  Steve's voice cut off, his face twisted in horror as he took in the wound.  He placed his hand out in order to curb the blood flow.  Thor flinched in pain, gritting his teeth.

"It's-I am fine."  He ground out.  Steve ignored him, his face screwed up in concentration. Around them the battle commenced.   Steve could heard the Hulk roaring and Clint shouting.  Thor blinked slowly, blood dribbling down his chin.  His eyes fell shut, his hands falling limp.

Was this it?

Was Steve about to watch Thor die?  Could Thor even die?  All these questions raced through the captain's head as he held onto Thor.  Staring down at him in fear.  When he felt movement beside him, he barely reacted.  A hang lightly reached out for his shoulder and Steve looked up, his frightened expression not changing as he stared into Loki's eyes.  The god knelt at the captain's side.  Loki glanced from Steve to Thor.  He indicated with his eyes to Steve's hand.  Let him go.  

"What?  Are you crazy-"

Loki rolled his eyes, lifting his hands, a faint glow emitting from them.  He indicated to the wound again, his eyes fixed on his sibling.  From the corner of his eye, Steve could see the team approaching, Amora and Skurge having made an escape.  Clint shot Loki a withering glare.

"Don't even think about touching him!"  He snapped.  Loki did not look at him, his eyes fixed on Steve.

"I think he wants to heal him."  Steve managed and Loki nodded.  

"How do you know you won't just off him!"  Clint shot back in.

"Bruce is capable of helping."  Tony murmured, his face plate up.  Loki shot them a glare.

"He has no supplies to help him."  Bucky murmured, staring down at Thor.

"We can get-"

"And risk Thor dying from his wounds." Bucky replied, reading Loki's expression.   Loki's expression was flinty, his eyes narrowed and lip curled.  Clint took a step towards Loki.  Bucky quickly placed himself between the two.

"Steve, do as Loki indicates."  Bucky stated, glaring at Clint.

"What!"

"Are you kidding?"

"Thor's dying!  You fucking moron.  Get over your ego for one minute!"  Bucky snarled.  Clint blinked, his mouth opening in shock.  Loki lightly pushed Steve aside, placing his hand over his brother's wound.  Slowly a golden light emitted from his pals, transferring over to Thor.  The team watched with rapt attention as the wound slowly began to stitch itself back together.  A light humming noise traveled with the light and when the light completely transferred into Thor's wound, the light and noise cut off swiftly.

A beat of silence as the team stared at Thor.  Thor lay still for a moment before letting out a ragged gasp, his eyes widening as he breathed.  Steve let out a relieved laugh, looking to Loki who had stood as Thor woke up and stepped back.  The team approached, Bruce getting to his knees beside Thor and checking Thor over with a grin.

"Welcome back buddy!"  He managed.  Thor smiled tiredly, his eyes half lidded.

"Have we won the battle?"  He asked.  Tony shrugged.

"Technically... I mean none of us are dead and all that."  Thor chuckled, sitting up.

"Good.  Amora and Skurge escaped?"  He asked after a moment, rubbing his fingers absently over his healed wound.  Natasha nodded.

"They took off once we were distracted."  She informed the God.  Steve helped pull Thor to his feet.

"Fleeing as cowards always do."  Thor replied grimly.  His eyes moved to where Loki stood.  "You would know all about that, wouldn't you Laufeyson?"  He asked casually.  Loki fingers clenched into fists.  Before he could do anything, Bucky cut in.

"That **coward** just saved your life you ungrateful piece of shit!"  Steve stared at Bucky mouth agape while Thor cooly regarded him.

"Saved my life?  I find that difficult to imagine.  Him reaching out to help another."  

"The only reason you're here to insult him is because he was the only one who could think fast enough to save you.  The least you can do is get your head out of your ass and get over yourself!"  Bucky sneered.  Loki stared.  Thor blinked, his face pulling into a scowl.

"Have care on how you speak to me mortal-"

"Why?  Because you're a God?  News flash buddy, you're not my God."   Bucky spat.  He glanced to Loki who was staring off into the distance, his mouth set in a firm line.  "Next time we'll just let you bleed out, don't want to get those cowardly hands on you now."  He shoved roughly past the God and offered a hand to Loki with a small smile.  Loki hesitated before casting Thor a look filled with such vicious hatred before taking the offered hand and following Bucky away from the team.

* * *

 

_I wish I could speak._

_I hate him._

_He called me a coward_

_I hate him._

_I saved his ungrateful life!_

_I hate him._

_He called me Laufeyson._

_I hate him so much._

Loki slept unsteadily.  His head spun with various thoughts.  Thor had spent the last several days ignoring him.  Perhaps Barnes's words had shamed him.  Perhaps not.  He was obvious angry with Loki.  Angry enough to not even look at him.  To feed him only when necessary. 

_I hate him._

_I hate him_

_I hate him!_

 If only he could speak.  If only he could say something.  Scream at Thor.  Tell him he should have left him to bleed out.  How Thor was the coward, Thor was the weak one! 

On the other floor, Bucky stared hard out the window.  He ignored Steve's friendly chatter in favor of brooding.  No one stood up for him.  Not one of them spoke in Loki's defense.  Not one.  No one defended Bucky.  Not when he stepped forward.  Steve's disapproving glare having no voice.  Bucky glanced down at his hands.  What if Bucky had not been there?  Would they have allowed Loki to heal Thor?  Would one of them come to his defense when Thor began spitting poison at him?   He heard Steve walk away towards the kitchen.

"Steve?"  He called out.

"Yeah, Bucky?"

"Why did none of you stand up for Loki?  After he saved Thor?"  Bucky turned to face Steve who stood ashamed by the door.

"I don't know.  I...I'm sorry.  We should have said something."  Steve sighed, rubbing the side of his head.  

"Yeah, you should have.  You all should have.  But you didn't.  You never do.  And Loki is on the shit end of things.  As always."  Bucky moved away from the window, approaching his friend.  "You're better than this.  Start acting like it."  And with that, he walked out of the living room and into his room, slamming the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence in this chapter.

The weeks dragged on like a stick through mud. Loki once again disappearing with SHIELD agents and returning days later, incoherent and limp. Thor had not taken well to Bucky's words and when he went on solo missions, he had Bruce watch over Loki instead of Steve. Bucky's time with Loki was brought to a halting end. Loki once again vanished as though he never existed. Often, Bucky would be able to spot him out during missions, hidden away with magic crackling at his fingertips. It did not take long for Bucky to realize the friendly feelings he had towards Loki seemed a bit...more. He often found himself day dreaming about those green eyes, often wondered how those thin lips would feel against his own.

He never spoke of his feelings. Instead just kept them tucked away. It wasn't like he could just go to Steve or Thor about it. Steve would not understand and Thor felt nothing but disdain for his sibling. Any chance at getting their input would prove useless. A new iciness now surrounded the team when Thor and Bucky interacted or were near each other. Bucky making his disgust for Thor apparent and Thor attempting to disregard Bucky as unimportant. The shift managed to leave the team uncomfortable. Clint obviously siding with Thor and Natasha and Bruce remaining neutral. Steve however could no longer look at Thor the same and Tony began to question the ethics of the team as a whole.

During one of Loki's testings with Bruce and Tony, Tony had reached to secure the wire attached to Loki's shoulder. The God had flinched so badly that the needle had ripped from his skin, blood spurting and striking Tony's shirt. When Bruce and Tony had emerged from the lab, Clint had seen the shirt and made an amused comment. Normally Tony wasn't they type of guy who easily lost his temper, yet when he lobbed the book he was holding at Clint's face he did not even pretend to be ashamed.

Loki could smell Thor cooking something in the kitchen. He turned a page in his book, his ears perked in case Thor approached. He leaned against the wall, scanning the words. When he heard Thor's footsteps, Loki placed the book beneath the pillow and flattened out the blankets. He could hear Thor on the other side of the door, struggling with the lock and code. Loki stood, making his way towards the door, just as Thor swung it open. The two blinked at each other for a long moment, before Thor stepped back and motioned towards the kitchen.

"Food is prepared." He stated gruffly. He turned on his heel and walked out of Loki's room with Loki following a safe distance behind. A bowl sat on the table, a small amount of steam emitting from the food. Thor had his own food set out on the counter. He ushered Loki to sit down and sat across from him. Loki flinched as Thor reached for him and took his arm, he pushed up Loki's sleeve exposing the badly bruised mark from where the needle had been placed. He brushed his thumb over the purple flesh.

"Stark says it might be infected...does it hurt?" He glanced up, meeting Loki's eyes as the younger God shook his head. The elder continued to lightly stroke his thumb over the bruise, not speaking. Loki stared, tensely. Finally Thor snapped out of whatever reverie he was stuck in and pulled away from Loki, sharply. Thor pulled Loki's sleeve back down and nodded to the bowl.

"Eat."

* * *

Tony stared at the screen in front of him in awkward silence. Bruce had left for the day, leaving just Tony and Loki. Loki lay on the table in silence. He stared up at the ceiling.

"Are the needles uncomfortable?" Tony asked, suddenly feeling immensely stupid for asking. They were needles. Of course they hurt. But Loki shook his head. Tony pulled away from the computer screen and turned to face Loki.

"Hey...I've got something for you. Come sit up." He reached onto the desk as Loki slowly sat up, without disturbing the wires. Loki eyed him wearily as Tony slowly reached out towards him, a small black object sitting in his hang.

"Go on," Tony urged. "Take it." Slowly, Loki reached out and took the object from Tony glancing at it with a befuddled expression as he turned to over in his hand. Tony fought down a laugh and scooted his seat closer to Loki.

"It's a cell phone." He stated. "I know you can't exactly speak but I figured you could still write." Loki ran his thumb over the shiny surface of the cell phone. Tony watched him curiously.

"It's easier to use and communicate with than that notebook Barnes gave you." At this Loki looked up sharply, an almost panicked expression crossing his face. Quickly Tony out his hands up. "Hey, hey no. Don't freak out. Jarvis and I are the only ones who know. You're fine." He watched as Loki quickly fiddled with the phone turning it on. Tony watched in silence as he navigated with surprising ease through the phone and began typing away. He finished the message and lifted the screen towards Tony.

**You know about the books?**

"Yeah, and the books...Barnes likes you. I get it. And honestly you need a bit of positive relationships here. It's not my place to tell Thor and I'm not about to take your only source of communication from you." He watched as Loki began typing again.

**Why?**

"I told you. It's not my place." Tony shrugged. He rubbed a hand through his hair as he watched Loki begin typing a reply.

**No. Why are you being kind to me?**

"Look... I don't think you would appreciate me saying I pity you, so I won't say it. But I can...relate. You're in a shitty situation surrounded by people who want to see you hurt. You need an anchor. If Barnes is what you need, then I'm not about to take that away too. This whole situation is pretty shitty...I put in Barnes's number in for you. Mine too. If you never need anything. Just text." Loki stared at Stark for a long moment.

**Thank you.**

Tony offered Loki a slightly smile, watching as the God began to examine his phone. He could not stomach Loki's thanks. Not when he felt he did not deserve them. He helped take the wires off Loki and handed him his shirt. Loki took it, suddenly timid. He offered Tony a tight lipped smile which Tony returned.

"Stay safe out there Reindeer Games. Kick Barton in the shins if he gives you too much lip." The full fledged grin that spread across Loki's lip made the comment completely worth it.

* * *

**Barnes? 1:39 A.M**

**Who is this 1:43 A.M**

**It is Loki. 1:44 A.M**

**Loki? You have a phone? 1:45 A.M**

**Stark gave it to me. Don't tell Thor. 1:48 A.M**

**As if I would. He gave you my number too? 1:51 A.M**

**Does this upset you? 1:56 A.M**

**No. No. I'm glad you have it. Can't sleep? 2:00 A.M**

**No. 2:01 A.M**

Bucky and Loki spent the early morning texting each other. Neither quite willing to be the one to end it. Finally Loki relented, in fear of being discovered. Ending the conversation near four in the morning. Bucky did not emerge from breakfast that morning. Content on sleeping the day away while Steve left him. Loki had his own issues come breakfast. The issue being that Thor had decided to go out to breakfast with Clint Natasha, leaving Loki locked in his room. Finally Loki realized that Thor was unlikely to return anytime soon and texted Bucky asking if he would unlock his door so he could use the restroom. Bucky was quick to get out of bed.

They spent the entire morning together, sitting cross legged on the floor in the living room watching South Park and eating Macaroni and Cheese from the pot. When Thor arrived back to the apartment late that afternoon, he opened the front door just as Bucky was leaving. Bucky flashed Thor a triumphant grin.

"What are you doing here Barnes?" Thor questioned, glancing over the man's shoulder to see Loki washing the pot in the sink.

"Jarvis said Loki had not been out of his room all day. Figured it's kind of unhealthy to leave someone locked up. So I let him out." His grin remained cheeky and Thor narrowed his eyes.

"He is not yours to watch over."

"Well obviously you were not doing a stellar job of it yourself so someone had to step in." Bucky bit back. In the kitchen, Loki stood listening tensely. He fought down a smirk as Thor's temper began to rise.

"You are not welcome in my quarters. Get out." Chucking, Bucky strode past Thor towards the door.

"See you later Loki!" He called over his shoulder. Loki smiled, waggling his fingers as Thor slammed the door. He returned to the pot as Thor charged into the kitchen, not expecting to be wrenched from the sink and slammed against the counter. Loki grit his teeth and glared at Thor as the elder bared down on him.

"What are you playing at?" Thor hissed. "You think to make him pity you. Have you no _shame_!?" He shook Loki as he spoke. Loki shoved Thor away from him as hard as he could. He stared defiantly at his not brother. Thor glared at him, standing too close for comfort.

"You may have him fooled. But I know you. I know how your mind works. I was fooled once by your facade, but never again. I pray that my mother never has to learn what you truly-" At the mention of Frigga, Loki slammed his head as hard as he could against Thor's lip. He heard the God let out a pained noise as blood burst from his nose and lip. Thor reared back and Loki barred his teeth before spitting right in the golden prince of Asgard's perfectly chiseled face.

Oh, victory.

Oh _**sweet**_ revenge no matter how small. No matter how petty. Enjoy explaining that to your little cult golden price of the gilded realm!

Loki's victory was short lived however when Thor's fingers wrapped around his throat over the collar and cutting off his breath with a crushing grip.

"You dare." Thor's voice was soft. Much too soft. Loki's fingers grappled at Thor's in an attempt to free himself.

Thor was still speaking. Still speaking in that much too soft voice that left a fear n Loki that he was not used to. He struggled against Thor's fingers. Gasping for breaths he could not receive.

"I brought you here to protect you from the Allfather's wrath! I brought you here so you could help rebuild what you destroyed!" Thor snarled, his grip unrelenting against the slender fingers fighting at him. Loki's hand shot out to Thor's face, brushing frantically over his cheek. Thor did not even notice. Did Loki not understand what he was doing?

_"Don't let him fool you Thor." Clint muttered. "You can't risk letting him get to you."_

_"First chance he gets...he'll stab you in the back."_

_Don't be naive Thor."_

_"Don't be an idiot."_

Thor was sick of being tricked. Tired of hoping and having those hopes dashed. This devil that masqueraded as his brother would pay. And pay dearly. The hand fell away from his face. Loki's body suddenly going completely limp in Thor's grip.

Instantly, Thor released Loki and watched with a sense of detached horror as Loki hit the kitchen floor and did not rise again.


	11. Chapter 11

Thor Odinson awoke with a start. His hands shaking violently as he sat up, chest heaving. He threw the covers aside and leapt out of his bed. He quickly made his way from his room and out into the hall towards Loki's. He mistyped the key code twice before finally being able to open the door. He swung the door open and his eyes moved swiftly to the bed. Loki lay curled up under the covers, blankets drawn around his shoulders. Sleeping and unharmed. Thor slumped against the door as he let out a soft breath of relief.

His dream had been...unsettling. He could still feel Loki's neck beneath his fingers. Could still feel the pulse racing frantically and the slender fingers struggling against his own. He glanced down at his fingers in distaste. Could he have actually done it? Could he have strangled his brother and killed him? Softy he cursed at the hesitation in his thoughts. Thor approached Loki, noting how the younger God slept heavily. He ran his fingers over the blanket. Loki moved slightly, murmuring wordlessly in his sleep. Thor backed out of Loki's room as quietly as he could, lightly shutting the door behind him as he left.

The next morning when Loki awoke, he was surprised when Thor led him out to the kitchen and instead of the usual dreaded oatmeal, there sat a large assortment of food. Eggs and pancakes, waffles and bacon. Loki could not help but stare at Thor while he ate, confused by his odd behavior. Last night when Bucky had insulted Thor and Loki had split the elder's lip, he had expected a much stronger reaction. Indeed Thor had raised his fist with such swiftness that Loki had no chance to defend himself. But Thor had hesitated, face twisted in anger before jerking his hand back. Instead he had grabbed Loki by his hair and dragged him from the kitchen to to his room, punching in the key code and throwing Loki onto the floor in his room. Unpleasant as that had been, it was nothing compared to what Loki expected.

"Is the food to your liking?" Thor suddenly asked, causing Loki to pause in his chewing.

Thor never asked that.

Loki nodded after a moment, studying Thor. The elder looked uncomfortable. There were shadows beneath his eyes and his skin was ashen.

_Ah._

So he was ill.

That was the oddness about him.

"I am sorry," Thor suddenly spoke and Loki looked up sharply. "I should not have dragged you by your hair. I did not hurt you did I?" Thor's brows were furrowed and Loki fought not to roll his eyes. Getting dragged by your hair was painful. End of story. Instead he shook his head, his eyes returning to his waffles. Thor chewed, both eating in awkward silence for several minutes.

After breakfast, Thor continued to surprise Loki by allowing him to shower in privacy. The God stating he'd be down the hall if Loki needed anything. Loki showered, tense and wondering if this was all some sort of test to see how he would handle freedom. Loki briefly considered the possibilities given. He could pee on the wall or something barbaric of that nature...

But instead he showered in peace, happy to relax and let the water soothe him. When he was finished showering, he wrapped himself in the towel and walked into the hall unsure on what to do. Thor met him near his room, holding his clothes. Loki took the clothes from Thor, feeling almost timid, and feeling foolish for doing so. Thor watched Loki trail back to his room, concerned and unsure on what to do with himself. The door closed behind Loki and Thor slowly made his way to the kitchen. Perhaps he and Loki could attempt to mend their bridges. Perhaps this was a wake up call for Thor. He could still-

But things rarely did work out the way one would hope.

And instead of Loki getting dressed in the safety of his room, unharmed and confused by Thor's sudden kindness, he was instead lying in Stark's lab with a severe neck injury as Thor sat just outside the lab, face buried in his hands while Steve stared at him, ashen and mortified.

Because if Thor was one thing, it was volatile. And Loki was not spared like Thor would have hoped.

* * *

A ringing entered Thor's ears as he stared down at Loki. His hands continued to quake, and suddenly he sank heavily to his knees beside Loki, reaching out for him. His fingers brushed over Loki's shoulder, rolling him onto his back.

"Loki?" Thor's voice was soft again. But this time with horror. This time with trepidation. Loki lay completely still beneath Thor's hand. His eyes were closed, his lips parted slightly. "Brother?"

Tony Stark was just about to settle down for an early dinner when Thor burst through his door. Tony whirled around eyes huge.

"Woah, Thor! Warn a man before you come breaking shit!" He shouted in annoyance, only then did his eyes focus on what Thor was holding.

-O.O-

"Lay him here!" Tony barked out as he charged into his lab, Thor close on his heels with Loki in his arms. "Jarvis, call Bruce! Tell him it's important-move Thor!" The God lay Loki down and stepped away as the genius shoved by him. He stood unsure and feeling incredibly stupid until Bruce raced through the door, shirt askew.

"Thank god, some actual help!" Tony stated loudly. "Bruce, kindly shove prince asshole out the door and come help me." He stated without looking as either the God or Bruce who glanced at him. Thor was shoved out the door by Bruce as Tony, began to examine Loki's throat.

"Will he be alright!?" Thor called over his shoulder as Bruce closed the door on his face.

He received no answer.

-O.O-

Steve stared at Thor in horror, as the God buried his face in his hands. He did not speak. What could he possibly say? He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, no longer able to look at Thor.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Bucky Barnes's voice rang out from beyond the metal door. Steve looked up sharply, eyes darting to Thor who had not reacted to the noise. The door was sealed shut but that did not stop Bucky from attempting to tear through it. The metal of his harm clanging harshly against the door.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME THOR! MUST FEEL NICE! ALL THAT POWER! I-" Bucky's voice was droned out by Jarvis over the intercom telling Steve and Thor to enter the lab.

Loki lay on the examination table. His eyes were closed and form as limp as it had been when he arrived. Stark was still at Loki's side, checking over his neck. The whole expanse was purple and molten, bruises lining all around. Bruce glanced at them from where he stood.

"How is he?" Thor asked, moving to step closer to Loki only for Tony to block his path with a scowl.

"Massive throat injuries. Partially crushed by the way. Vocal cords are shot." Thor spotted the collar, now off his brother and laying on the table next to him.

"Are you sure it is wise t-"

"Fuck off Thor! Don't try to act all holier than thou. You nearly killed him." Tony spat while Bruce glared at the God.

"In light or recent events, we think it may be wise for Loki to be placed with someone else." The doctor commented softly. Thor stared.

"Who?"

"Me." Tony stated with no room for argument. "He'll stay with me."

"But-"

"Shut up Thor."

* * *

Loki awoke to beeping noises. His eyes struggled to open. Above, lights twinkled fuzzy and far away. He attempted to turn his head to see where he was, but his head was locked in place. Panic rose in Loki's chest as he jerked against whatever constraint was holding him. His arm swung heavily as he moved, knocking something over with a loud crash.

'Hey, hey Loki calm down." A familiar voice called out, Loki's eyes darted wildly to the sound his gaze meeting Stark's. Stark stood near the table Loki lay on hands lifted in surrender. "It's okay Loki. You're okay." Tony soothed, slowly approaching Loki who whined in confusion.

"Kay, blink your eyes twice if you can understand me."

Loki blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"Okay, good. Do you remember what happened? two blinks eyes, one blink no."

One blink.

"Thor strangled you into unconsciousness. He brought you here." Tony murmured, watching Loki's expression dim as his eyes left Stark's.

"You're going to stay with me on my floor for awhile, alright?" Loki's eyes returned to Stark. His face was ashen and his eyes red and sunken. Tony refused to break eye contact with him. Loki's fingers slowly reached for his neck, only for the brace wrapped around it to stop. The God closed his eyes. Tony took the seat at Loki's side, pulling the book he had be reading while Loki was asleep, into his lap. His eyes lifted from the pages to see Loki watching him from the corner of his eyes.

"Treasure Island. Robert Louis Stevenson. It's not bad." He stated, lifting the book to show Loki the cover. "I'll read some to you if you want?" He offered, raising a brow as he studied Loki. Loki stared at him for a moment before blinking twice. Tony grinned.

"Excellent," He turned to the first page. " _SQUIRE TRELAWNEY, Dr. Livesey, and the rest of these gentlemen having asked me to write down the whole particulars about Treasure Island, from the beginning to the end, keeping nothing back but the bearings of the island, and that only because there is still treasure not yet lifted, I take up my pen in the year of grace_..." Loki listened to Tony's smooth voice quietly. His eyes every so often glancing towards the man as he read.

So it had finally happened. Thor had finally snapped.

Loki couldn't say he was surprised. Give Thor that much power over another and things were bound to go wrong. Still it wasn't the act of violence that hurt Loki the most. It was the feeling of hopelessness that now filled him.

_"This is a handy cove," says he at length; "and a pleasant sitt...sitta?...sittyated grog-shop. Much company, mate?" My father told him no, very little company, the more was the pity. "Well, then," said he..._

Now what would become of him? How long would Stark keep him around? Certainly that meant Loki would be forced to have more interaction with the Avengers. The idea felt rancid. Loki's eyes felt heavy and he struggled to stay awake. Stark continued to read aloud to him, one hand waving in emphasis.

".. _fury was awful. He sprang to his feet, drew and opened a sailor's clasp-knife, and balancing it open on the palm of his hand, threatened to pin the doctor to the doctor never so much as moved. He spoke to him as before, over his shoulder and in the same tone of voice, rather high, so that all the room might hear, but perfectly calm and_ -" Tony lifted his eyes to see Loki sound asleep on the table. Smiling to himself, Tony stood and walked over towards the shelves in the corner of the room, setting the book down. He grabbed a blanket off the shelf and walked over to where Loki slept. He placed the blanket over the sleeping God. He settled back in the chair, book once more in hand and began reading once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really considered making the attack a dream, but Thor needed an actual wake up call and this was it. Thank you for all the lovely comments!


	12. Chapter 12

When Loki next awoke, he lay in a different room. He could see sunlight peeking out from behind a curtain, streaming brightness into the darkened room. Slowly he say up, ignoring the wave of vertigo that fell over him. He lightly touched his throat, but met the soft mesh surrounding it instead. It hurt to swallow. Sitting on the edge pf his bed, he wrapped his arms around himself. Slowly he stood, legs shaky. Taking a timid step froward, he reached for the wall across from him to steady his step. He stood still for several moments, focusing on his breathing.

He nearly missed hearing the light knock on the door. He lifted his head and glanced at it. His body tensing. Was it Thor, come to finish what he started? His fingers clenched against the wall, as he took a step away from the door.

"Hey, Loki?" Tony Stark's voice called out from behind the door. "It's me." Loki's shoulders relaxed, but he did not move from his spot against the wall. After a moment, the door opened and Tony peaked in. He spotted Loki against the wall and offered him a weak smile.

"Hey, good to see you up." He murmured. Loki studied him in silence as the man slowly walked into the room.

"You're going to be staying here with me for now on. I don't...I really don't think it's safe to stay where you were." Loki looks away from the human and around the room he was placed in. He is no longer being kept with Thor? This must please the elder God. He must be so relieved. Tony studied him, his face impassive. The God stood tense. His skin pasty and grey. He reached for his throat, lightly touching his throat or the wrapping. His eyes did not meet Stark's. His mouth was in a thin line, as though he desperately wished he could say something. What would he say? Tony wondered. If Loki could speak his mind, what words would he form, what poison would he spit?

"Bruce doesn't think he should eat anything yet. Only liquids." He glanced out the door. "Are you hungry?"

Loki shook his head.

"Alright...if you need anything just let me know...Barnes wants to see you...if you want I can call him up?" He offered and Loki met his gaze. After a moment, Loki nodded. His face almost lighting up at the mention of Bucky. Smiling Tony turned towards the door.

"Okay, I'll call him up then." He stated, nearly missing the sight of Loki's hands moving to his hair as though to make sure it was in order. Tony shook his head chuckling. If he was so bold to call Loki's actions adorable...who was he kidding. He was so bold and the God was absolutely painfully, awkwardly adorable.

Alas, he was taken and from the looks of it...Loki might be too.

* * *

Bucky followed Tony through the penthouse, fighting to not fidget with his clothing. He had already brushed his hair out, no need to look desperate. He watched as Tony knocked on the door to Loki's room. After a moment, Loki opened the door and peered out blinking at Tony.

"Hey, Lokimotion. I've got Barnes for you." He motioned to Bucky and Loki's eyes shifted to him and his lips curved into a little smile.

"Hi Loki." Bucky murmured softly. Loki nodded to him. Tony stepped aside.

"I'll leave you kids to it. Call me if you need anything." He saluted and sauntered back down the hall, deciding a nice drink was in store for him. Bucky watched him go and once he was out of sight he looked back towards Loki, fighting to not look at the mess that was his throat.

"May I...may I come in?" He asked, nodding towards Loki's room. Loki nodded, stepping back and letting Bucky in before softly closing the door.

Bucky stood uncertainly watching Loki who stood close to the door, fingers lightly gripping the door knob.

"How are...how are you feeling?" He finally asked, motioning to Loki's throat. Loki waved a dismissive hand, not meeting Bucky's eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." He spoke up. "I should have been there to protect you." Loki's eyes narrowed at Bucky's words. His body moving to his full height. He stalked over to the desk on the other side of the room. Bucky watched as he swiftly jotted something down on the paper sitting there before shoving it into Bucky's hands. Bucky stared at Loki in confusion, but the God merely nodded to the paper. Bucky glanced at it.

_I am not weak. Do not mock me._

"Loki, I'm not saying that you're weak! I-" Loki snatched the paper back and began to write again, before handing it to the man.

_Yes you are. I can take care of myself!_

"Yes, you proved that spectacularly." Bucky replied sarcastically. Loki threw the pen at Bucky's head. He motioned to the door, wanting Bucky to go away. But Bucky stepped closer.

"Make me." He whispered. Not knowing why he was antagonizing the God. Maybe it was to get Loki to react. To make the God understand how scared he had been when he heard what Thor had done... how could have done it? No matter what issues arose between the brothers. How could Thor knowingly and willingly wrap his strong finger's against his brother's slender throat and crush down. How could he stare in his little brother's eyes as he killed him, as Loki struggled helplessly against him? What could possess Thor to even lift a hand against someone who no longer possessed the ability to fight back or defend himself?

Loki bared his teeth, fists clenched. He shoved hard on the man's chest, but with his magic ability depleted, his strength was even more so. Bucky grasped Loki's wrist, staring at him.

"You are not weak Loki. You are not some toy that Thor can toss around." The Winter Soldier's voice grew soft. Loki struggled against Bucky's grip, his eyes narrowed. Bucky's eyes fell to Loki's lips. Pink and welcoming, drawn thin. Not knowing what came over him, Bucky pulled Loki forward and pressed his lips against the God's. Loki stilled for a moment, wide eyed. And then the sound of flesh hitting flesh as he struck Bucky across the face. Bucky pulled back face drawn in shame.

"I'm sorr-"

Loki did not allow Bucky to respond before he pulled Bucky back forward and crashed his lips against his own. Bucky's eyes widened as Loki kissed him, unsure on if he was dreaming or not. Finally his eyes closed, and his hands came to a rest on Loki's back. The two kissed passionately, Bucky pushing Loki backwards against the wall. The broke apart to catch their breath, Loki pulling on Bucky's collar and dragging him backwards towards the bed. They fell, Bucky landing on Loki and Loki wrapping one long leg around Bucky and pulling him flush against him. The kiss deepened, tongues fighting for dominance.

This was Loki.

Not the quiet broken wraith who his in the shadows and cowed against Thor.

Loki was a fighter. Passionate and beautiful.

They pulled apart again, gasping. Bucky rested his head against Loki's collar. He was hard. Embarrassingly so. He placed a kiss on Loki's shoulder, wishing his could pepper that lovely throat with kisses. Loki lay back, his hair fanned out around him staring up at him with glowing green eyes. Bucky smiled weakly at him.

"Too late to say you take my breath away?" He quipped earning a snort from Loki. Perhaps not the best thing Bucky could have said. What, with Thor literally having taken Loki's breath away... But Loki pulled Bucky down again and kissed him softly on the lips, a smile spreading across his face. Bucky smiled back.

* * *

**A shorter chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Staying with Stark was vastly different from being with Thor. For one, Stark was kind. Or as kind as Stark could be. He did not lock Loki's room and allowed him to have use of a window. Which is retrospect did not seem like much but Stark was also friendlier. He spoke to Loki as though he was an equal. It was comforting compared to Thor's cold reception. With Loki still healing from his injury, Tony often came to his aid and brought his food to his room. Slowly Loki was able to begin eating solids again, and the bruises around his throat began to fade.

When the weekend for his scheduled testing with SHIELD came around, Tony refused to send him. Told Fury that Loki was in no condition to poked at by a bunch of sociopaths. Fury had reluctantly relented.

"What do they do to you in there?" Stark questioned that night as he watched Loki sip at his tea. Loki set his tea down and studied the man curiously.

 _Why do you ask?_ He wrote.

"Well, I figured I should know what you're getting put through before I just hand you over. They're just testing right? No torture, no pain?" Tony's voice had softened uncharacteristically.

Loki considered telling him right then and there. Likely free himself from SHIELD's less than caring attention. Free himself from that pain and humiliation. Yet...Loki could not bring himself to write those damning words. He could not bring himself to admit what had happened to him. He had faced worse certainly. This...this was nothing he couldn't handle. So instead Loki allowed a smile to tug at his lips as he replied.

_Fury likes to scowl at me, that is the most uncomfortable I think._

The words managed to make Tony laugh and distract him.

"Fury lacks...well you know Fury." Tony murmured. Loki laughed slightly, taking his tea back and sipping at it. Tony spoke with him for a few more minutes before glancing at the clock.

"What were you thinking for dinner?" He asked and Loki shrugged, content on letting Stark choose. Grinning Stark stood.

"I'm not in the mood to cook. Let me get some delivery menus..." He raced out of the room as Loki finished his tea. He leant against the couch, eyes moving to the ceiling. He sat like this for several minutes until Stark returned menus in hand.

"Okay, we have Chinese, we have Mexican, we have Pizza and we have...subway." He looked through the menus, pausing at the pizza. One Domino's and one Pizza Hut in hand.

"You like pizza?"

Loki nodded. Tony handed him the Pizza Hut menu.

"Okay, Sweet Cheeks. Let's play a game. I'll order from Domino's. You get something from Pizza Hut and we'll have them arrive at the same time. How's that sound?"

Loki stared in confusion causing the man to roll his eyes.

"They're rivals. I wanna see what they'll do." Loki smiled at the explanation and looked through his menu. He pointed to the veggie pizza while Stark made a face.

"Veggie? Jeeze you and Bruce should hang out. He's all about vegetables and soy milk and tofu." He made the calls, looking like a pleased little kid with a master scheme.

"You want Bucky to come over?" He offered cheekily after he made the calls. Loki shook his head, fighting down the smile that tugged at his lips.

 _He and Rogerson are having bonding time._ He wrote down quickly.

"What do you bet they do together? Sit and regale about the good old days? Very funny old boy, sounds like a _swell_ evening." Doing his best impression of the Captain. Loki shook his head and rolled his eyes.

_They don't talk like that._

"That you know of. They could be Gee whizzing each other for all we know." Tony stood stretching and yawning. Loki watched him curiously.

"JARVIS?" Stark called to the ceiling

"Yes, sir?" JARVIS answered back while Loki fought down the flinch that usually accompanied the disembodied voice.

"Let me know when the Pizza guys reach the tower. I'm going to call Pepper about the message she left me."

"She left seven sir."

"Seven messages she sent me." Tony replied flippantly.

"Of course, sir." JARVIS responded. Tony turned to Loki.

"I'll be back in ten minutes. No wild parties or animal sacrifices while I'm gone, kay?" Loki nodded, curling up on the couch. Stark disappeared down the hall, leaving Loki to his own device. Another rarity. He picked up the magazine on the coffee table and began to thumb through it. He could faintly hear Stark down the hall on the phone with his Pepper.

Loki continued to leaf through the magazine, figuring they must be Pepper's because in all honesty Stark did not seem they type to read a Magazine on the latest fashion trends. But Loki had always enjoyed Midgardian fashion and read it happily. He found some of the pumps quite fetching and wondered if his female form would look good in them.

He turned to the next page just as Stark came rushing by, grinning. Loki watched as he headed towards the door curiously. The man turned towards Loki and grinned.

"Pizza's here. They're probably going to have to be in the elevator together." He stated cheerily. Loki cocked a brow wondering what he expected from two rival pizza deliveries. He sat in wait as Tony stood by the elevator, taking money from his pocket. Loki returned to his magazine and studied the dresses curiously just as the elevator opened. He looked up and was surprised to see not the pizza delivery squad but Bruce Banner smilingly awkwardly. Tony blinked and grinned.

"Hi, Bruce. Came for pizza?" He asked as Bruce stepped into the living room.

"You texted that there would be vegetable so I decided to drop by." He replied, taking a seat and leaning back against the cushion. He looked towards Loki and nodded in greeting.

"Hey, Loki. How's your throat doing?"

Loki nodded back. He relaxed his tensed shoulders. He was not interested in appearing weak in front of Stark or Banner. Or the Beast.

_It is better now._

_"_ Good. I can bring some tea over tomorrow if you would like." He offered and Loki nodded smiling slightly in thanks. They watched as Tony fidgeted by the elevator. Bruce frowned and looked towards Loki.

"He's acting weirder than usual. What's wrong?"

_He ordered pizza from two separate Pizza places and wishes to see what will happen._

Bruce gave Tony a weird look and Tony shrugged.

"You never know what might happen." The other man defended himself.

"They're not going to duke it out in the elevator."

"Don't ruin this for me Brucie." Tony replied, giving the man a mock angry look. Bruce shrugged and glanced at the magazine Loki was holding.

"Anything good?" He asked and Loki handed him the magazine. Bruce skimmed through it, stalling on a page.

"Neon colors seem to be making a comeback. You think I could pull it off?" He asked Loki who studied Bruce then the magazine. After a moment he nodded and Bruce grinned. "At least someone has faith in me."

The elevator opened and the two turned to see the Pizza Hut delivery boy step off the elevator, holding the pizza. Tony ushered him forward, watching as the elevator lowered back down. Bruce and Loki returned to the magazine and minutes later the elevator returned with a girl from Domino's. She hesitated in the elevator, glancing down at her paper. The boy stared for a moment. After the awkward pause, both teenagers returned to their task. The lack of interesting reaction seemed to let Stark down. He paid both teens and gave them generous tips.

When they left, they hesitated looking towards Loki curiously, but both lacked the bravery to ask about him. Instead they left without complaint and nice tips in their pockets.

* * *

Bucky laughed as he walked down the NYC sidewalk with Steve at his side. The air was brisk and the sun had set, casting the city in darkness. Steve walked shoulder to shoulder with the other man hands stuffed in pockets. They had spent the entire day together, going out to eat and going to the local museum. It was nice being just the two of them again. Steve was his best friend. Practically a brother. Perhaps that was why it bothered him how Thor treated Loki. That among... _other_ reasons. The cool air nipped at Bucky's nose. He and Steve turned the corner and spotted the tower in the distance. Bucky rubbed his cold palms together. Steve offered him a grin, a puff of air escaping his lips. Bucky returned the grin.

"Race you back?" Steve offered and Bucky made a face.

"That's not fair, I- bite me!" He shouted running off leaving Steve blinking for a moment before charging after him. They raced down the side, walk bypassing other people walking around. Bucky laughing as he ran. He could hear Steve curse softly as he nearly barreled into a group of teenagers, apologizing as he maneuvered around them. Bucky laughed over his shoulder at the other man as he neared the tower. He was going to win! he was goi- he smacked right into another person and sprawled out on the pavement. he heard Steve call out his name and he sat up to see a teenage boy in a Pizza Hut uniform sitting opposite him.

"Shit!" Bucky cursed, struggling to his feet and helping the boy stand. "I'm sorry!" Behind the boy he could see a teenage girl in a Domino's uniform giggling. The boy brushed off Bucky's apology with a laugh.

"No, it's fine!" He stated. Steve approached, relaxing when he saw Bucky was alright. The girl walked past the group, shooting the boy a smirk. The boy grinned goofily before nodding to the two men.

"Nice to meet you both. We're having an _excellent_ deal on one topping piz-"

"Domino's is offering a free two liter soda with each purchase!" Cried the girl from down the street. The boy's grin widened. He saluted the two men, his eyes fixed on the Domino's girl. The men watched as the boy walked after the girl before shrugging and heading into the tower.

"That was an adventure." Steve laughed as they neared the elevator. Bucky nodded in agreement, pressing the button to their floor.

"You think we should have ordered pizza?" He asked and Steve snorted. They stepped into the elevator.

"No doubt the pizza delivery kids were for Stark. Let's go steal some before he eats all of it." The Captain stated, pressing the button to Stark's floor. Bucky laughed, leaning against the wall. The elevator quickly headed up the tower. When the door opened, Bucky followed Steve off hearing Tony greet them.

"You guys came for pizza!?" He called from the bar. Bruce and Loki sat on the couch, Bruce studying a fashion magazine while Loki looked up and offered Bucky a smile which Bucky returned feeling like that Pizza Hut kid who wanted the forbidden fruit...or in Pizza Hut kid's case forbidden pizza. He heard Steve reply to Stark and approach him with a grin while Bucky took a seat beside Loki and took a slice of bacon pizza.

"Come here often?" He teased the God who smirked. Bucky took a bite from his pizza grinning at the God who was smiling back. Both men missing the looks their companions were shooting them. Smirking, Tony handed Steve a beer.

"Drink up Stevie, we'll get you drunk yet!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing big occurring in this chapter. It will start to pick up again though! Thank you for all the support!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite chapter, but a chapter non the less!

The weeks passed way to slowly for Stark's taste. The missions were scarce. Tony, without anything else to do often went to work, leaving Loki to his own devices. Loki was allowed to wander the tower as he pleased, but Tony was wary to let him leave. It wasn't as if he feared Loki would run off it was more to do with what if he was seen by someone who held a grudge? Loki did not mind being in the tower though. He was given much more freedom then he had previously possessed. With Stark in the office most of the day and with Pepper or Rhodey during the evening, Loki was often times alone. He preferred it that way. Thor had yet to make an appearance since strangling him. Bruce had mentioned that Thor had gone to visit Jane in New Mexico and the bitterness that filled Loki's stomach was painful.

Bucky had taken odd jobs with Steve for Fury and Shield. After the whole fiasco with the Winter Solider, Shield was hanging on to existence by the skin of their teeth. Loki hoped to be there when they fell. Bucky remained a perfect gentleman. He would send him a text message each night wishing him a pleasant sleep and Loki would respond in kind. Nothing more had come from their kiss and Loki pondered on if anything ever would.

Currently, Loki was in the kitchen studying a cookbook with intense focus. Jarvis's voice occasionally would chime in with a tip that Loki would silently thank him for. Cooking had been a good distraction from him. He had never prepared a meal for himself before and he found interest in the different meals he could cook up. Stark had even taste tested some of the food Loki prepared. He liked the Peppermint cookies. Told Loki they tasted amazing. Loki could not help but feel flattered.

Loki stirred the mushrooms in the pan, listening to them sizzle. He added the cherry tomatoes and set down the spoon as he glanced back in the cookbook. He returned to the skillet and took a tomato, popping it into his mouth and chewing it. He glanced out the window, watching as the sun slowly began to set behind the other heard footsteps approaching the kitchen and turned just in time to see Tony walk into the room. Tony offered Loki a grin and glanced at the skillet in interest.

"Haven't burnt down the tower I see." He teased, sitting at the counter and taking an orange from the bowl. Loki smiled slightly, taking the skillet off the burner. He still had trouble getting used to Stark's attitude. The man was acting very kindly towards him. Before the incident with Thor, Stark had kept his distance and never spoke to the God unless necessary. Yet now, the man had allowed Loki into his home with no fuss or smugness. It was a nice change. Loki could not help but appreciate the effort Stark was putting into his kindness.

Loki offered Stark some vegetables but the man waved him off, instead peeling at his orange. Loki sat across from him and picked through the mushrooms, enjoying the tomatoes. Tony watched him eat, his brows furrowed slightly.

"How have you been?" He suddenly asked. "I mean...have you been feeling alright?" Loki looked up at Tony and blinked. Slowly he nodded, feeling almost flattered at Tony's concern. He indicated that he was content, but Stark's gaze moved to the collar wrapped around his throat. His gaze stiffening and mouth pulled into a thin line as he stared at it.

"I'm sorry you have to wear that damn thing." He stated and Loki looked down at his plate, suddenly uncomfortable. "I mean...I'm glad we were able to remove it to fix your neck, but it was stupid to put it back on. I'd ask the team what they thought about taking it off but you know them..." Stark trailed off and Loki touched the collar gently. The metal seemed the hum under his touch and Loki was tempted to attempt to wrench it off.

Instead he returned to his plate and ate, without looking up. He could feel Stark's eyes on him. The phone rang and Stark moved to answer it. Loki slumped in his seat, eyes downcast his appetite gone. He listened to Stark's muffled voice from the kitchen and contemplated who had called. He did not have to ponder long before Stark swiftly made his way back into the kitchen.

"Doom's attacking the Financial District. We need to head out." He stated, grabbing his gauntlets from the counter. Loki nodded, his clothing morphing into his battle gear minus the helmet. Tony nodded, his Iron Man suit gearing up.

"Good. I'll fly us." He offered. Loki smiled suddenly and offered Stark his hand. Stark hesitantly took it. "Or you can teleport us. That's cool too."

* * *

Thor stood on top of the building beside Clint staring after Doom. Barton had his bow ready and aimed for the megalomaniac. They could hear Steve down below, giving instructions to SHIELD agents. Barton released the arrow but Doom moved at the last second.

"Fuck." Barton cursed softly, he looked towards Thor.

"Your move big guy."

Thor swung Mjolnir and took off towards Doom, leaving Clint staring after him with Natasha on radio. Thor swiftly moved towards Doom who turned and before he could get out of the way was struck by Thor. The man skidded several feet, never falling. His cape tearing from the force. Doom's masked gaze stared at the God.

"You are fast God of Thunder. But Doom knows your attacks well."

"You will give up Doom." Thor stated sternly. "You have no means of escape." Doom chuckled.

"Your arrogance means nothing!"

As they battled it out, Tony and Loki popped up beside Clint who jumped back casting Loki a glare.

"About time." He muttered. Stark approached while Loki stayed in his spot. Steve and Bucky stood in the streets, staring after Thor.

"you need me up there?" Stark asked and Clint nodded.

"Thor's getting know where." Nodding, Stark took off towards Doom and Thor while Loki stayed by Barton's side. Tony landed beside Thor who eyed him. Obviously still not over Stark taking away his punching bag. Doom eyed the two warily, suddenly realizing that he was outnumbered. His bots raged around him, blowing up a car and sending sparks flying. With Doom distracted, Barton turned to Loki.

"You think you can sneak on him?' He asked and Loki glanced towards Doom, nodding slowly, summoning a golden glow around his hands. Barton watched as Loki literally vanished before his eyes.

"Damn that's handy."

Loki approached the battle in silence. His eyes narrowed and movements careful. No one had noticed him yet. With all the attention drawn to Thor and Iron Man it should have been an easy attack from behind, yet when one of the SHIELD helicopters droned by just as Loki came in range of Doom, the villain had turned his eyes locking on Loki. The man studied Loki for a moment as though surprised to see him. Then a chuckle escaped hi as he quickly glanced towards Stark and Thor.

"Doom had heard rumors that you were with the Avengers. It shocks me that they are true." Loki's fingers tightened on the hilt of his knife. He stared at Doom as the man sent two of his bots shooting after Thor and Stark. With the two half focused on defeating the bots, Doom turned fully to Loki.

"Doom also heard a rumor that your voice was taken from you...and judging from your silence it is safe to say that it is true."

The knife suddenly shot towards his face was a surprise.

Doom moved just in time for it to strike off the side of his mask. Doom tutted never turning away from Loki.

"You believe Doom mocks you. That is not the case. I offer you my help."

Loki stared at the mortal obviously confused by what he is getting at. He can hear Thor behind him, smashing a Doom bot. Doom approached Loki, arm outstretched and Loki took a step back. Thor turned just in time to see Doom wave his hand.

"Loki!"

A burst of light escaped Doom's outstretched hand and sailed towards Loki who turned his head. A sharp wave of pain passed through Loki's body and he cried out as it passed. The noise that escaped Loki's throat was raspy and garbled, but it was still a noise. Loki's hand swiftly rose to his throat, his eyes meeting Doom's in shock. Doom stared at him.

"Doom offers you your voice back...all Doom asks for in return is your loyalty."

Loki massaged his throat, ignoring the stares he was receiving. He stared at Doom, cocking his head in curiosity. He opened his mouth unsure on what will happen.

"How?" His voice once again a gargled mess but it was something. Doom appeared to be grinning under his mask.

"Doom has powers many know nothing of. He can return your power and freedom. Join me."

Loki was tempted.

The prospect of obtaining his freedom and exacting revenge on those who took it all away is mouth watering. He can hear Thor behind him, hammer clenched in his fist. He ignored the threats that escaped his not brother's lip as he studied Doom. He could practically taste this freedom. Yet..something still his resolve. Doom could not be trusted. Doom would take advantage of this ' _gift_ '. Doom gave nothing freely and the so called ' _partnership_ ' sounded... rancid. Would it be worth it? Gain his voice but become Doom's object? That was what Doom considered him. A weapon.

Loki belonged to no one.

With a heavy heart he opened his mouth to use his voice to his advantage one last time.

"A generous gift." He slurred. Doom nodded, completely convinced. The Avengers cursed. Tony reluctantly turning his weapon towards Loki. Bucky did not move an inch, his gun firmly by his side. Thor growled low in his throat. Loki once again showing himself to be a snake! A traitor!

"A gift worth giving." Doom replied. His fingers curled ever so slightly but Loki caught it. He smiled.

"Sa...sadly I must... decline this...offer."

You could practically hear the shocked expressions that spread across everyone's faces. Thor lowered Mjolnir and stared at Loki while Stark and Steve practically beamed. Doom's once relaxed posture stiffening.

"You decline my offer."  It was not a question. 

"Very much so."

"Fool! You cannot....you cannot deny Doom!"

"I believe I just did." Loki stated in amusement. Gladdened he could still as easily prod at someone. A second flash of light zapped at Loki taking his voice with it and causing Loki to stumble back. Two Doom Bots shot towards the Avengers distracting them.

"Then pay!" Doom snarled.

The metal collar wrapped around Loki's throat constricting painfully.

Not this again...

Loki fell to his knees, fingers grasping at the collar as he fruitlessly attempted to tear it off. Doom slowly approached.

"I offered you a gift." The man hissed. Loki's eyes squeezed shut as he choked. "Yet you mock me!" Loki fell forward against the pavement, his hands losing strength. He could hear Doom approach, he could see his feet. Steel clad and shining in the sunlight...

What was with people and his throat?

Mjolnir suddenly soared overhead, striking Doom in the chest. The collar loosened slightly and Loki attempted to breathe. He could suddenly feel hands at his throat, tearing at the collar. Loki opened his eyes, surprised to see Thor. He watched as Thor struggled against the collar, trying to tear it off. Thor was shouting something but Loki couldn't hear. A loud buzz filling his head.

His throat hurt.

Again.

* * *

Loki awoke in his room. The shades were pulled down and he once again had something wrapped around his neck. He let out a low breath. Well...he was an idiot. No voice, no freedom and another neck injury. He lightly touched the gauze around his neck, wincing. He heard a faint rustling beside him and Loki tensed. He frowned at the ceiling and turned over to see Bucky Barnes sitting in a chair beside his bed. Bucky met Loki's eyes and slowly grinned.

"We have _**got**_ to stop meeting this way."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving all the comments and support!

Few things managed to truly scare Thor. He prided himself on his bravery and ability to overcome obstacles. He was not the same man he was when he invaded Jotunheim. He had grown from that experience. He had learned. Loki was an obstacle. The snake had once been his brother and Thor would have died for him. That was no longer the case. Loki proved himself to be untrustworthy and cruel. He was no citizen of Asgard. He was not Thor's brother. He had learned this the hard way. His attempts to reach for Loki proved useless. He refused to allow himself to be made a fool of again. He refused to let Laufeyson close.

Yet, no matter how much confidence he had in this knowledge that Loki meant nothing to him, his heart still clenched when he watched Dr. Doom reach for Loki. The cold panic still filled his chest and he had been unable to help but call out for Loki.

Then Doom made the offer.

Thor expected Loki to quickly accept it. The way he had held his throat, eyes blown wide showed obvious longing. Thor expected Loki to turn on them. H was prepared for it. Yet, Loki surprised him.

He refused Doom.

Doom predictably turned on Loki enraged at Loki's refusal. The collar had enclosed tightly around Loki's throat, choking him. With the Avengers distracted with freeing Loki, Doom was able to escape. Thor had been terrified as he attempted to tear the collar from Loki, watching the younger God's lips turn blue as he gasped for breath.

Finally...finally Thor managed to rip the collar away but Loki had already lost consciousness. Thor had brought him back to the tower where Bruce checked him over, saying that Loki would be fine. Barnes was quick to offer to stay with Loki while he slept. With Bucky and Loki gone it gave the rest of the team an opportunity to discuss the happenings of that day, namely what Loki _didn't_ do.

He could have betrayed them. Turned on them and gained his voice back after so long in silence. Yet he refused. It left the team baffled.

"It's not like he would have gotten far if he had turned on us. He had no other choice but to refuse." Clint argued earning a nod from Natasha. Tony rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Enough from the peanut gallery." He muttered. Thor continued to frown obviously still shocked over Loki's earlier actions.

"Maybe Loki refused because he didn't want to join Doom." Bruce suggested with a little shrug while Clint let out a snort.

"Or more likely because he can't trust the guy."

"At least with Doom he'd have his voice." Bruce shot back.

"And probably be chained to Doom's bed." Tony suggested earning a glare from Thor. Clint let out a low laugh.

"It woul-"

"Okay, moving on." Steve cut in before Clint could continue speaking. "Whether Loki refuse because he didn't trust Doom, wanted to help us or what ever other reason we can think of the point is that he didn't betray us. And that counts for something doesn't it?" Steve looked around the room watching Tony eagerly nod while Clint shot Natasha a dubious look.

"So what now Spangles?" Tony piped up. "We reward Loki some how? More freedoms, less abuse?"

"I don't kn-"

"Don't return the collar to him." Thor suddenly spoke up having not attributed anything to the conversation earlier. All eyes turned to him and he met them calmly, still resting in his chair.

"The collar is what keeps him under control!" Clint hissed watching as Thor's eyes narrowed.

"Loki has proved that he has earned some freedom, no matter how small."

"Bullshit! He's just biding him time!" Barton stood pacing around the table, Natasha closed her eyes.

"Twice now Loki has suffered grievous neck injuries. The first I bestowed upon him and left him helpless. The second left me near helpless to aid him. The collar only acts as a tool of ownership and punishment. His powers remain drained and he remains a prisoner. The collar is no longer necessary."

"No longer necessary...are you fu-"

"Clint, stop." Natasha stated, earning a scowl from the other."You agreeing with them!?"

"No, I'm just telling you to quit." She calmly replied, eyes narrowing. Clint cursed and the team watched as he stormed from the room. Tony glanced around a grin slowly spreading across his lips.

"So now what?"

* * *

Loki watched in mild interest as Bucky shuffled around the room. The man held his arm awkwardly tucked against his chest like he had wounded it. When Bucky noticed Loki watching he smiled, yet it did not reach his eyes.

"Metal arm started breaking. Funny huh? I mean I don't even feel it, but I act like it's normal. Like _I'm_ normal."

_You are normal._

The words cross Loki's mind shocking him. Instead he offers Bucky a small shake of his head. Bucky lets out a low laugh.

"Anyway, how are you feeling?" He questioned taking the seat next to Loki's bed. Loki waved his hand dismissively.

He's had worse.

Bucky remained closed off, his eyes distant. As much as Loki loathed to admit it, he wished Bucky would say something. Instead he watched as the man stood, saying a quick goodbye and stalking from the room. Loki sat alone for several minutes before the door reopened and Thor poked his head in. Loki tensed where he lay in the bed, eyes staring blankly at Thor as the God met his gaze.

"May I enter?"

After a moments hesitation Loki gave a single jerky nod. Thor walked into the room, closing the door behind him softly. He took the seat Bucky had abandoned and glanced at Loki who had not looked away from the elder.

"How are you feeling?" The elder god questioned and Loki shrugged.

"Banner says you will heal...it was not as damaging as last time." Thor murmured, his brows furrowed. Loki tore his gaze from Thor to glance towards the window. He heard Thor move but did not look at him.

"The collar will not be returned to you...I will also be returning to Asgard to request the Allfather return your voice to you."

Loki's shoulders had stiffened at Thor's words, his fingers curling into fists on his lap. He did not blink. After a minute he looked towards Thor and motioned to the notebook on the bedside table. Thor took the notebook and pen and handed it to Loki who swiped it from the elder's hand and began to write.

_Why?_

Thor glanced at it.

"You proved that you have earned the freedom."

_How do you know I did anything for you or your precious little cult?_

"You didn't accept the offer Doom presented you. That is enough proof for me."

_I didn't refuse him for you or your people._

"I didn't think you did. Nevertheless you still chose to stand at our side."

_Do not mistake my refusal for comradeship or sentiment. I hold nothing but disgust and hatred for you and everyone else._

Thor smiled but it did not reach his eyes. He slowly stood nodding to Loki and heading towards the door

"Sleep well Loki."

 _Fuck you Thor._ Loki wrote.

* * *

Bucky made his way towards his room, effortlessly evading the team as he approached his goal. He opened the door and slid inside, closing and locking the door behind him. His head pounded painfully, his eyes pulsing in his skull. He made it three steps into his room before he vomited all over his feet. He sank to his knees breathing deeply, eyes clenched shut.

"Mr. Barnes shall I alert someone?" Jarvis's voice suddenly spoke up.

He briefly considered asking Jarvis to get Steve but thought better if it.

"No...no I'm fine." He waved a hand dismissively, shaking like a leaf. Jarvis thankfully fell silent. Bucky wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He slowly stood, a wave of vertigo traveling through his head. He managed to make his way to the bathroom and grabbed a towel off the hook before cleaning up his vomit. Once cleaned he fell face first onto his bed, feeling utterly miserable and worn out. He buried his face in his pillows and tried to ignore the rising nausea.

He slept unsteadily, his dreams blacked by memories of darkness and and pain.

_You are my mission..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is certainly late. I'm sorry! My muse sort of zapped on this story! It's coming back thought!

Loki took the next week to allow himself to rest. Tony had Jarvis keep tabs on him in case the God needed anything. Thor had gone to Asgard and had yet to return. Bucky had not come to visit since the first day. Loki would later learn that Bucky had been having flashbacks and had gone with Steve Rogers for a break. Loki took this time to study up on the man and learn of his story.

The Winter Solider...

Brainwashed...

The perfect soldier...

Loki read about how SHIELD had nearly fallen and that the only reason they hadn't was because of Fury's tenacity. Even so they were hanging by a thread and one slip up...Loki would ensure he was there to blow them down. He sat at the counter watching as Tony tried and failed to put out the fire in the oven. He popped a grape into his mouth watching in amusement as the man frantically yelled out for JARVIS who put out the flames with a mocking flare. Tony then turned to Loki scowling.

"Nothing to see here Bambi, eat your grapes."

Loki offered Tony a slight grin, before popping one into his mouth. Tony heavily sat beside Loki who offered him a grape. Tony took the fruit, scowling at the still smoldering food.

"So pizza?" He suggested and Loki rolled his eyes.

* * *

Bucky spent most of the day sleeping on the large hotel bed all bundled up in his blankets. Steve did not wish to disturb him. He spent most of that time reading and half watching Bucky as the man slept. He slept like the dead. Steve turned off his phone to avoid any incoming calls. This week it would just be him and Bucky. For as long as Bucky needed. When he noticed that Bucky was awake, Steve set his book down and offered him a slight grin.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like dog shit." Bucky replied grinning back. Steve laughed getting out of the chair and stretching his back with a troubled look on his face. Bucky stared at him curiously.

"You know you can come to me for anything, right?" Steve asked, voice having gone soft. Bucky nodded slowly.

"I know." Bucky replied just as softly. Silence fell over the pair once more as Steve studied his hands. Bucky was tempted to tell him about Loki. About how he felt about him, but it never escaped his mouth and instead he brought up food.

They ate pizza that night, and it felt like how life used to be for them. No Avengers, no worries.

The next few days passed and Bucky continued to avoid Loki. He and Steve spending much of their time together while Loki stuck by Tony and Bruce who allowed him to join them in the lab and showed him all the gadgets.

When the team all gathered for dinner, they included Loki in the group. Even Clint was cordial if a little quiet. When Steve arrived with Bucky, they took seats near Natasha and Bucky met Loki's eyes and gave him a small smile which Loki returned with one of his own. Only Natasha noticing. That night Tony provided a distraction and Bucky was able to slip away after Loki. Loki had just made it to his room when he heard Bucky approach. He glanced over his shoulder and slowly smiled.

"Hey," Bucky greeted softly. "Sorry I've been...avoiding you." He murmured and Loki shrugged carelessly. It mattered not to him. Bucky was back and it was more than Loki could have hoped for. Bucky reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small back book which he handed to Loki with a smile. Loki slowly reached for it, brows furrowed.

Edgar Allan Poe.

Loki glanced at Bucky who shrugged.

"I saw it and thought of you." He murmured and Loki pressed the book against his mouth to hide his smile.

This mortal...

Bucky... having no reason to reach out to him and to give him a gift! Loki felt like one of those fool girls Fandral was always wooing. Now Loki was the lovestruck ninny to a mortal! He was no better than Thor! Loki did not know what t say or how to convey how truly touched he was so instead he stepped forward and placed a chase kiss on Bucky's cheek before pulling back with a tiny smile. Bucky stood transfixed and Loki slipped by him and out the door towards the living room. Slowly Bucky reached to touch his cheek. A dopey smile spread across his face and he laughed softly.

The only one not smiling was one Clint Barton, who from the darkened hallways, stared at Bucky with narrowed eyes and clenched fists.


	17. Chapter 17

Thor returned during the early hours of the morning. He managed to slip into his quarters with no distractions. A silence permeated around his apartment. A silence signifying that it was only Thor occupying them. Loki may have been mute during his time with Thor but it was never this...silent. Thor headed towards his bedroom, relieved to be able to get some rest. He opened his door and made a beeline for his bed, falling face first on the plush mattress and letting out a dramatic sigh. Sweet sleep was his! He would speak to Loki in the morning. As the sun rose above the city skyline, Loki sat on his bed watching it. His knees were tucked against his chest, his arms wrapped around them as he stared out the window. An orange hue glowed over his face as the light shined through. The sun casting light as well as shadows through the city. Loki hummed in contentment, happy to just sit and enjoy the peace. He closed his eyes as the sunlight reached his eyes, feeling the faint warmth is gave him. He glanced at the book at his side, running a finger over the worn title.

He had spent much of the night, reading and had only fallen asleep when his eyes refused to remain open. It was a familiar habit of his, reading until he dropped off from exhaustion. But the books he read now were...much more rewarding. There were so many genres that he could barely keep up! Fantasy, mystery, romance and horror. All with different tales to be told. The heroes always differed with each book. Harry Potter was a scrawny small statured boy rather than the usual tall and brawny. Frodo Baggins was a Hobbit, smaller than those he traveled with. It left a warm feeling in Loki's chest, knowing that the hero did not need to be the biggest or strongest to make a difference. The hero could be small and sly and still save the day. Asgard would be scandalized! He could imagine the faces of Sif and the Warriors Three if they ever discovered that it was not always stupidity and muscles that saved the day. That their kind was sometimes even an antagonist. The District One boy Cato from the Hunger Games lost to the petite District Twelve girl because she managed to outsmart her foes.

Loki slid from his bed, and cast a final glance at the sun before heading for the door. He walked down the silent hall towards the kitchen. He grabbed an apple from the counter, wondering who Stark was even fooling by leaving fruit out. Stark never ate it. Unless Miss Potts told him to. He bit into the apple, enjoying the crisp taste. He walked towards the window and continued to watch as the sun slowly rose. He still founds things about this realm that left him mesmerized. Things that still made him stop and just take in the beauty.

"Nice isn't it?" Clint Barton called from the door. Loki turned in surprise and Clint offered the god a blank stare. "Odd how you stand here gaping at it when you are the one that nearly took it all away." Clint's voice came out casual, but his expression held the danger to it that Loki had learned to associate with SHIELD in general. Clint slowly approached Loki and came to stand at his side staring out the window with him, watching the city come to life before his eyes. Loki stood tense. Unsure on what he should do.

"You know...when you first got here to be our...servant or whatever it pissed me off. I didn't want you anywhere near us. I wanted you gone. But then...I started to think of all the things I could make you do. How I could make you miserable and you could do nothing about it." Clint finally glanced at Loki. "And it seemed the team had the same idea. How far we could push you...and you were powerless. It was...great. You were the any under _our_ boot. You were our _bitch_." Clint sighed shaking his head.

"But I guess even the school kids at the playground get bored with tormenting ants when the ant does nothing to retaliate. You started to bore me Loki. Then...Barnes happened and Thor had his melt down...I started to pity you. It was like when my friend got stung by a bee and we caught the bee to kill it and it felt _wrong_. We were the ones with the power and the bee was helpless. It might have been able to get a sting in but when you truly looked it it...you saw how pathetic it was." Loki stood tense, shoulders hunched as Barton spoke. The man spoke so casually, as if about the weather or a sport team. Loki did not know what to do with himself. Was he truly this pathetic? Was this all he would ever amount to be? That even Barton would feel a disgusted form of pity for him? It left a bitter taste in Loki's mouth. He wanted to scream, to throw Barton out the window and watch him fall as Loki had fallen. Barton's gaze returned to study Loki, his brows furrowed and lips pulled in a grimace.

"I still don't like you. I don't think I will ever forgive you...but I guess seeing how lovey dovey you were with Bucky bothered me. How you were able to have this happy ending while others could not. Because you took that chance away from them...but he's...humanized you. Made you something more than you were. I guess that Thor failed you on that front but someone else managed to help. I don't know if this is a good or bad thing. I guess we will all have to wait and see for ourselves."

Barton looked like he would like to continue but instead shook his head and slowly made his way from the window, leaving Loki standing alone once more. Loki stared after him, his apple held limply in his hand. Barton left the area as silently as he had entered. Loki wished to call out to him. To be able to speak. Instead he was once again powerless. He turned back briefly towards the window, eyes searching for the sun and instead finding himself looking away swiftly, realizing that the light was far too bright and too blinding for him to stand.

* * *

Thor found Loki that afternoon in his room reading. He had gone to Stark asking where he was and the man pointed him in the right direction with a serious look on his face and a warning upon his lips. Thor barely heard Tony over his need to see his brother. He took down the hall going over what he would say and being unable to find the words adequate to speak. He came to Loki's door and after a moment's hesitation, he knocked. He heard slight movement on the other side and the handle turned and opened.

Loki stood on the other side, eyes widening slightly at the sight of Thor. He took a slight step back. Thor stood in the hall staring after Loki.

"May I...come in?" He asked and after a moment's hesitation, Loki nodded, shoulders hunched. Thor walked in the room taking in the brightness of it. The curtain were pulled casting warmth into the room. A stack of books sat on a shelf, one sat on his bed, open as if Loki had just been reading before Thor interrupted. Thor's lips quirked as he realized that some things never change.

"I ventured back to Asgard," Thor began watching as Loki's face closed off even more. "I went to speak to father about returning your voice to you." Loki stared at Thor obviously unimpressed and uncomfortable. Thor nervously scratched the back of his head feeling like a child being scolded by his mother. He let out a harsh breath, Loki's gaze unwavering. "I told him of my attack and of Doom's attack upon you and how you had earned to have your voice at least returned. I told him that you needed some line of defense for yourself."

"The collar will stay off...for now. You will no longer be forced to wear it...but he refuses to return your voice to you. I'm sorry." Thor's voice was soft. He waited for Loki's reaction but there was none. Not really. Instead Loki nodded curtly and returned to his book, curling open and opening to where he left off. He appeared calm and unconcerned, expect for the cold resignation in his eyes. He did not look at Thor again and the elder God sighed in disappointment before saying goodbye to Loki and slipping out the door.

When Tony and the others met Thor in the living room, Tony asked what Odin had said. At the disappointed shake of his head Tony sneered in disgust before stalking from the room. Bruce sighed and followed after him while Natasha frowned and shook her head in surprise. She and Clint slipped from the room. Bucky stared silently after them for a moment before his eyes returned down the hall. The team went their own ways and Bucky felt torn on who to follow. He glanced down the hall again where Loki was hidden before following Steve to the elevator.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am super sorry this is so late. About a year actually…I’ve really started to wander from the fandom but I am really hoping the new Thor movie will help motivate me to continue. This chapter was highly due!

Loki did not understand why everyone was so worked up about Odin refusing to return Loki his voice. It was as if they expected one good deed would be able to wipe away all the wrong the God had done. It was odd to see Barton subdued. It seemed that Loki’s act against Doom had softened him somewhat. Loki didn’t get it. He didn’t refuse out of loyalty to the Avengers. He only did it because he figured that if he took the offer his voice would still be ripped away from him once again. Doom was nothing against the powers of Odin Allfather. Sure, the momentary seduction of having his voice was nearly overpowering, but Loki knew better than to hope. Odin had taken away his only means of self defense, his only way of protecting himself through words and reason. Odin may as well have taken his eyes or hands.

It did not take long for Bucky Barnes to return to Loki. Stark had given Loki some liberties to roam around the floor, mostly Loki cooped himself up in his room or the library, but he missed the sky so sometimes, while under Jarvis’s watchful eye, Loki would go out onto the deck and watch the sunrise. He found the way the hues of orange, blue and purple would overtake the sky. He would stare at the buildings and watch as their shadows came to life. For all of Asgard’s beauty, it did not hold a candle to Midgard’s skies. How had Loki not noticed it before?

It was during the sunrise that Loki heard Bucky quietly approach. He turned and looked over his shoulder at the man who was staring quietly at the sunrise, when he caught Loki staring he met the God’s eyes and offered him a small smile that seemed to take everything out of him.

“Good morning.” He murmured and Loki nodded his greeting. “Do you mind if I sit next to you?” Bucky questioned and Loki appreciated his thoughtfulness. He motioned to the place beside him. Bucky sat down, eyes still fixed on the sky.

“You forget how beautiful this place can be with all the ugliness that goes on in it.” Bucky breathed out and Loki turned to him in interest. Bucky’s pale eyes held so much exhaustion and defeat, a man who had seen to much and was forced again and again to wear of mask. Loki could understand those sentiments. 

“I’m sorry about Odin.” Bucky murmured and Loki nearly snorted. He shook his head at the man who studied him with those piercing eyes of his.

“You’ll get your voice back soon. Odin can’t hold out forever.” James murmured softly, but Loki knew better. James did not know the length Odin’s pride and anger could go. 

“May I?” Bucky questioned and Loki blinked in confusion. Bucky was looking at the God’s hands and Loki slowly lifted his hands to Bucky. Bucky scooted forward, reaching slowly for Loki’s wrist. The God watched him with a raised brow as the man took a hold of him and studied his palm. Bucky gently glided his fingers over Loki’s skin, his touch incredibly delicate. 

“Sometimes it feels like the world is tipping over and everyone around me is able to hold onto something and stay grounded,” Bucky’s voice was incredibly soft and Loki leaned forward. “But I can never catch anything in time and am tumbling and falling around.” He looked up and met Loki’s gaze, his expression pulling into one of uncertainty. “It’s weird but I see myself in you. I know all the wrong you’ve done, but part of me wonders what caused it. What could have made you attack…what controlled you like what controlled me…” Loki swiftly pulled his hands free, averting his eyes and Bucky winced.

“I’m sorry. I get it. It’s not something you would want to talk about. You just want to forget, and pretend that everything is normal.” He watched as Loki got to his feet, arms crossed defensively over his chest. Bucky sighed and pushed his hands from his face.

“They don’t see it because they’ve never faced it. I know the look you wear too well. There’s something more to the invasion then just jealousy isn’t there?” Bucky’s voice was a whisper and Loki clenched his eyes shut. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he wanted to jerk away and leave, but that hand was kind and Loki had not faced kindness in a long time. He allowed Bucky to slowly pull him back down.

They stared at each other for a long moment, neither willing to break eye contact. Loki could feel his heart racing in his chest, excitement and fear muddled together. Bucky leaned forward at the same time Loki did, eyes fluttering shut as his lips connected to the God’s in a gentle uncertain kiss. Bucky’s hand moved to cup Loki’s cheek, fingers gently stroking through his hair.

Loki’s hands shot forward to hold Bucky against him before the man could move, not wanting to pull away just yet. He heard Bucky chuckle against his lips.

“Eager.” He teased and Loki nipped at his bottom lip playfully. Of course he was eager. This maddening mortal was somehow effecting him in ways he had never expected. So, he kissed back just as eagerly, not caring of who could see them. All that mattered was that Bucky did not stop kissing him until they both needed to breathe.

* * *

 

Breakfast that morning was a big affair. Tony had all but dragged Loki from his room, throwing an arm over his shoulder and guiding him to the kitchen. Bucky was sitting near Steve, a cup in front of him that he sipped sleepily. Steve was pouring the coffee and had just handed a cup to Bruce when he noticed them.

“You guys want anything? Loki? You want some coffee?” Steve offered a mug to Loki and Loki who frowned questionably. 

“Oh he hasn’t had coffee before.” Thor spoke up. He walked over to Steve and took the mug, he added extra sugar, knowing Loki’s preference for sweets. He took the mug, offering it to Loki. “It’s actually quite amazing. I think you’ll like it.” Thor admitted and Loki glanced quickly towards Tony, quite uncertain on what he was being offered. Tony grinned and nodded and finally the God relented and took the offered cup.

He looked down at the mug, studying the pale brown liquid curiously. Was this the Midgaridan version of mead? And at breakfast? 

“It won’t bite you Loki.” Bucky piped up from beside Steve and Loki looked up to see the man nod at him. “Try it.”

Loki slowly brought the cup to his lips, feeling Thor watching him. He was surprised by the sweet and bitter flavor that filled him mouth. He took a deeper sip. It seemed quite creamy and flavorful. He drank some more, surprised by the rich flavor that this Midgardian drink provided. All at once his mug was empty and he looked into it, wondering where it had gone. Thor and Tony laughed out loud and Thor took the mug to get Loki some more.

“I guess you liked it.” Tony hummed in amusement. Loki shrugged, but his eyes lit up as Thor offered him another cup. This _coffee_ was certainly better than any mead Loki had ever drank.

He sat by Thor during breakfast and was surprised to not feel as tense and uneasy as he usually felt around his not brother. Thor was kind to him in a way he hadn’t been in months, teasing and smiling as if nothing had changed between them. Loki would have been lying if he said he didn’t miss Thor’s smiles and gentle prodding. It took away from the dark thoughts that often clouded Loki’s mind. He had missed this, even if he was certain it would not last. Part of him would always miss his brother.

Thor kept on pushing the fruit he had onto Loki’s plate and stealing some of the meat in turn. It was how they had done it in Asgard. Thor hated fruits and would offer them to Loki in exchange for the meats Loki didn’t care for.  When he reached for Loki’s coffee however, the younger god was quick to swat his hand away, unwilling to give up that beautiful drink in front of him. He didn’t notice that Bucky was watching him with a find smile or that Tony was grinning from behind his coffee. Loki noticed Thor’s face seemed far more at ease then it had in months, but he thought nothing of it. Thor was simply in a good mood.

 

He hadn’t even realized that he was smiling.


	19. Chapter 19

Thor was taking huge measures to apologize to Loki and Loki was surprised that he wasn't pushing the elder away. Thor would visit him up in Tony's apartments and sometimes brought different Midgardian sweets. He never tried pushing Loki into listening to him reminisce about their childhood or anything that would make him uncomfortable. Instead he usually talked about different missions with the Avengers and the different places on Midgard that he knew would interest his brother. The real test however came when Loki was due to go with SHIELD for more testing.

"May I accompany you during the testing?" Thor asked the agents as they came to gather Loki on Saturday morning. Loki had been prepared to go and was surprised by Thor's sudden interval with the agents. Usually he allowed them to take him with no issue, but something was holding him back. The agent in question shook his head. "My apologies but Director Fury has us under strict orders to bring the prisoner in alone."

"Surely he understands that I will want to be aware of how exactly my brother is being treated by your doctors." Thor argued lightly, feeling like a hypocrite. He hadn't cared before, and now he was trying to play the brother card? Loki seemed to catch onto this, frowning at the older God. The agents shared a quick glance, neither willing to argue with a God, but neither willing to refuse an order.

"We cannot-" One agent began but Thor lifted one powerful hand, silencing them.

"Then I'm afraid my brother will not be accompanying you this weekend. If Director Fury is displeased with this then he is more than welcome to speak to me about it here." Thor's voice was light and the agents stood tense. Loki did not move from where he stood behind Thor, watching with narrowed eyes as he waited for someone to say something. Finally the agents nodded and backed off.

"Director Fury will be in contact with you." The agent spoke as if it were a threat and Thor smiled thinly.

"I gladly await his arrival." He replied with a jovial air. The room was electrified, it felt like every hair on Loki's body was standing on edge and when Thor turned to offer him a tender smile, Loki nearly cried out. He didn't understand. Why now? Why was Thor here now? He hadn't cared before. Now...now he was acting like Loki was...like he meant something. The agents left the room, but Loki could not relax his stiff shoulders, almost expecting them to burst through again and for Thor to step aside. When neither of those things happened, Loki met Thor's gaze questioningly. Thor inclined his head towards the younger, not speaking. He waited until Loki's shoulders finally relaxed.

"Shall we go?" Thor advised lightly and Loki stared at him for a long moment, waiting for the trap. It never came. Instead, Loki slowly followed Thor out of Tony's quarters. Tony was off with Steve and Natasha for some mission. Thor himself was supposed to leave with Clint for his own task in Virginia. This would leave Loki with Bucky and Bruce. Loki pulled back suddenly and Thor turned, watching as the younger God pulled out the notepad he carried on him and wrote something on it furiously.

 _Why did you stop them?_ Loki stared hard at Thor, grip on the notepad tight. Thor shifted, looking from the writing to Loki's distrustful face.

"I failed to help you these past few months and have harmed you grievously. I hope to make amends." Loki quite nearly rolled his eyes at this.

 _I am the enemy Thor. Don't be foolish._ Thor stared at the words for a long moment.

"I am aware," Thor cleared his throat, looking away. "But you are my brother first and I will help you in anyway I can. Including keeping you from whatever SHIELD wants with you...what do they do to you during those visits?" Thor looked back at his brother who released a weak breath. So Thor didn't know. Another dark secret that Fury hid. Thor wasn't stupid. It should be easy to figure out. It was his choice to remain ignorant. It was only because Loki proved his use that Thor now deemed it important to boast about honor and brotherhood. Loki wasn't going to fall for it. He however knew not to question this reprieve and offered his not brother a small nod of thanks. Thor smiled slightly, blue eyes sparkling as they gazed at Loki. For a split second both could almost pretend that things were back to normal. Both could picture Asgard and the mischief the two of them constantly got into together. For a second the last two years could be forgotten and it could be just the two of them. Reality never allowed escape for long, however.

* * *

That night Bucky brought him to the launchpad to overlook the night sky. Neither spoke much. Bucky was having a rough last couple of days and he needed the silence but didn't think he'd do well alone. Steve was on his own mission and Loki was always good company. Bucky had been having nightmares that woke him up drenched in a cold sweat and barely able to breathe. Sitting outside helped a bit. It meant he wasn't with _them_ anymore. It meant he was free; but then he would look at Loki. Loki was not free. Loki was a prisoner to his enemies forced into their servitude. Bucky wasn't stupid. He had seen the tapes. He knew what Loki did. But he also knew desperation when he saw it. Bruce was down in the lab tinkering so it left just the two of them to watch the stars. Loki wouldn't make a run for it. He sat with his knees up, hands drawing doodles on the pavement. He seemed content with just enjoying the light breeze on his face and looking at the city. Neither spoke. Neither needed to. When Loki's hand slowly moved across the pavement towards Bucky's hand. Bucky looked down, staring at Loki's fingers which brushed his own.

"Your hands are soft." Bucky stated softly, looking up to look at the God who offered him a slight smile. It was barely a curve of his lips, but Bucky felt like it pulled him in. His smile was soft too. There was something vulnerable in it that spoke of the person no one knew. A man Bucky desperately wanted to meet. Bucky leaned forward slightly and Loki followed his movements, green eyes dark and focused on the man. Both leaned closer at the same time and the kiss they shared was so gentle. It was barely a brush of lips, but it was enough to set off a spark in Bucky that he long thought was dead. Loki's hand moved to cup the back of Bucky's neck, deepening the kiss. Bucky laughed against Loki's mouth, his own fingers moving to Loki's hair, lightly taking hold of it and curling his long fingers.

"This is okay?" Bucky asked softly when they pulled apart for breath. Loki nodded, eyes still closed as he moved in for more. Bucky laughed lightly at this, allowing Loki to kiss him again. Loki's kisses were not timid. He kissed like a man who knew exactly what he needed to do to get a reaction. Bucky was nearly breathless by the time they pulled away and Loki's smile was suddenly more of a smirk. The softness was gone and the trickster was grinning at him in delight. Bucky couldn't help but grin back.

"What?" He asked and Loki looked away to quickly jot down in his notebook. Bucky watched him, lips tingling and heart still racing in his chest. Loki lifted the notebook so Bucky could read.

_You kiss well for a mortal._

Bucky looked from the message to Loki. A laugh bubbled in his chest.

"I can do a lot more too." He stated before realizing how that sounded. Loki laughed at this, eyes bright as he leaned back. Bucky nearly coughed, shaking his head to try to correct himself. "I mean-I didn't." He began to babble and Loki wrote something down again.

_Oh really? Perhaps you can show me these skills sometime._

Bucky sputtered again, looking to Loki and offering him a grin to match his own. So Loki could flirt? This was going to make things much more interesting. He reached out for Loki's wrist, leaning close.

"You think big brother would approve of that?" He whispered, watching Loki's bright eyes narrow at the challenge. He did not speak out a reply, leaning in so his lips ghosted over Bucky's in a near kiss. Bucky's eyes fluttered shut, waiting for Loki to move but the God merely teased him. He pulled back with a little grin that spoke more than any vocal words could. It was an unspoken challenge and Bucky had always been one to enjoy thrills, especially ones that looked as good as Loki did. Loki stood suddenly and stared down at Bucky with that still challenging gaze before winking and quickly striding away. Bucky stared after him, deciding that Thor's worth would be worth the chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update, but now it's going to be Bucky and Loki actively pursuing and flirting with each other. Who says you need a voice to be able to flirt?


End file.
